Hey! I've Just Met You! 3
by Leddie4eva
Summary: Mel and Ian were dating first...Chloe cheated on Eddie...Cam cheated on Loren...Eddie instantly fell in love with Loren when he heardher play a song she wrote on a hill, which was both their spot... Read to find out more... Review... BYE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guise! So, I decided to change the route I was taking in my fanfics. I wanted this one to start when Mel and Ian were dating first, and they introduced Loren and Eddie. Valley Girls and Famous Boys, yeah that could work. Please, if you don't like my fanfic, please review so that I know what I should change. And of course, if you like it, still review. Oh yeah, I'm getting my swagger back!**

Chapter One:

**Setting:** Mel and Ian at the café.

**Mel:** Gosh, babe, I'm a much better photographer than you.

**Ian:** In your dreams love, but I'll say, your pretty good.

**Mel:** Hmm, pretty good, I'm amazing. I mean, you are too and all, but I'm much better than you.

****Mel and Ian both laugh****

**Ian:** Wow, ego much?

**Mel:** Yeah that's m-

****Mel's phone rings****

**Mel:** Hold on, one sec Ian. (Phone convo) Hello?

**Person:** Hey Mel, can you come over? I just, really need a friend right now.

**Mel: **Oh gosh Lo, of course, anything for you.

****She hangs up and goes back to talking to Ian****

**Mel: **I'm sorry babe, I have to go talk to Loren, it sounds like she really needs me.

**Ian:** Of course love. You know, Loren's a really good friend, and she deserves someone really nice. We should set her and Eddie up.

**Mel:** Yeah, we should. I mean, Lo is like my best friend ever, and I know that Cam isn't the one for her, we should set them up, I want her to be happy.

****Mel kisses Ian, then goes to see Loren****

*******Setting 2: Eddie's penthouse*******

**Eddie's thoughts:** Can I really be this stupid? I loved Chloe, and I wanted to spend every possible moment of my life with her, then she lies about everything. And on top of that, she cheats on me. I just need someone that's perfect, someone who likes me for me, not Eddie Duran the rock star, my life is so complicated.

****KNOCK KNOCK****

****Eddie gets up to answer the door****

**Eddie:** Get the heck out of here!

**Person:** But Eddie, I love you!

**Eddie:** No you don't Chloe! I'm not even sure you love anybody.

**Chloe:** Nobody will ever love you the way I did, you have to understand.

**Eddie: **You know what, you're right, you never loved, me so completely true.

****Eddie slams the door in Chloe's face****

****He flops back onto the couch when his phone rings****

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Person: **Come on mate, you sound bummed out.

**Eddie:** I sure am Ian, this girl just won't leave me the hell alone.

**Ian:** Well good news mate. Don't you want to meet the perfect girl?

**Eddie:** Of course Ian! Who is she?!

**Ian: **She is the best mate of my girl Mel. Trust me mate, she's your type.

**Eddie:** I don't know man, it's just th-

**Ian: **Okay perfect mate, see you at Rumor tomorrow at 7.

*******Setting Three: Loren's bedroom*******

**Loren:** I went to s-see him, and I saw him all over this other girl. You know it was just kind of weird, because I didn't even cry, well until now, I just screamed at him and left. You were right Mel, he wasn't for me.

**Mel:** Well, you know Ian right? Eddie Duran is his best friend. And trust me Lo, he isn't Eddie Duran, the rockstar, he's Eddie Duran, the sweet boy with feelings and a heart of gold. He'd be perfect for you Lo. We're all going to Rumor tomorrow at seven.

**Loren:** Well okay, he sounds really sweet. But I don't really think that it'll work out.

**Mel:** Trust me, it's going to work out

/_**Line Break**_\\

*******Setting Four: Around 10pm at Loren's spot*******

**Loren:** _I never should've trusted my judgment,_

_I let myself slip again._

_I thought you said you loved me,_

_I guess I was imagining._

_But don't you let my words fool you,_

_I'm gonna be okay._

_I'm gonna be stronger, stronger, stronger, _

_Without you, ohh yeah, without you._

*******Please bear with me I don't write lyrics*******

**Person:** Wow, that was really amazing.

****Loren jumps up and she blushes****

**Loren:** Well, um- thanks.

**Person: **You must me Loren.

**Loren:** Yeah, how did you know that?

****Person takes off disguise****

**Loren:** Oh, hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **Loren, that song was beautiful.

**Loren:** Yeah um w-well thanks. (blushes and looks down at her feet)

**Eddie:** Are you okay?

**Loren: **Not really, boyfriend of the year cheated on me. He told me he loved me, then just cheated on me. I'm n-not sure that's love.

**Eddie: **Oh no, it's not. And it seems like we are in the same situation, Chloe cheated on me too, but she told multiple lies.

**Loren:** (looks down) Yeah, well I should go… (starts walking away)

**Eddie:** Loren wait! (grabs Loren's arm)

**Loren:** Yeah?

**Eddie:** We should go out, by ourselves. Do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?

**Loren:** Sure! (smiles)

*****Loren and Eddie both g back to their homes thinking about each other*****

**Review!**

**XoXo..**

** #PeAcE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Skip to about 2 hours before Eddie and Loren's lunch date…)

****Loren and Mel convo on phone****

**Loren:** Mel, I need you over here like pronto! Eddie and I are going on a lunch date before dinner tonight and I have absolutely no idea what to wear!

**Mel:** OMG Lo! When did you meet him anyways?

**Loren:** Well, with all that went on yesterday, I wrote a little bit of a new song at my spot, which also happens to be Eddie's spot I guess.

**Mel:** Well, seems like this took less work than I thought it was going to take.

**Loren:** Come on Mel be realistic. This date might be fun and all, but I don't think we would last as a couple.

**Mel:** Whatever Lo. You guys are going to be together forever and ever, don't try to deny it. Okay, I'm on my way.

**Loren:** Okay, see you in a bit Mel.

****Hangs up and walks into the living room****

**Loren: **Oh, hey Mom!

**Nora:** Hey sweetie!

**Loren:** So, Mel is coming over to help me choose what to wear on a date.

**Nora:** Oooooo my baby has a date. ***in baby voice*** with who?

**Loren:** Eddie Duran. It's not a big deal.

**Nora:** Big deal?! Yeah it is. But from what I hear from Mel, he is incredibly sweet, and I think he would be good for you. I never liked that Cameron.

**Loren:** Yeah, mom, that's weird. That's what Melissa said too just a second ago.

**Nora: **Loren, it's true. I think you guys would be cute together.

****KNOCK KNOCK****

****Loren gets up and opens the door****

**Loren:** Hey, Mel.

**Mel:** Hey, Lo. Now, let's go swarm your closet for something for you to wear on this date.

****Loren and Melissa walked into Loren's room***

*******Eddie's penthouse….Eddie is talking with Ian******

**Ian:** Gosh mate, I love her you know?

**Eddie:** Yeah, she is really cool. I hope it works out with Loren. Oh, I have to go get ready for our date.

**Ian:** What date?

**Eddie:** Oh yeah. So you know how I have like little spots all over L.A. that I go to when I need inspiration or just need to think? Well, I saw Loren there last night and she was singing this song, and it was just so beautiful. I barely know her, but it seems like I love her already.

**Ian:** Wow mate, you got it bad. You guys are totally going to work out.

**Eddie:** Yeah, I hope so. It just seemed like she thought it wasn't going to work when we were talking last night.

**Ian:** What do you mean?

**Eddie:** I saw it in her eyes. I saw confusion, sadness, wonder, and almost something like regret. Like she regretted seeing me up on that hill or something, but whatever.

****Eddie walks upstairs and gets ready for his date with Loren****

*******Loren's bedroom… Mel helped Loren pick out an outfit. She was wearing a sundress with white sandals*******

**Mel:** Wow Lo, you look beautiful.

**Loren:** *spins around for Mel* Really?

**Mel:** Definitely. He is going to drool over you.

**Loren:** Yeah I doubt it. Let's go.

****Loren and Eddie met up at the café.****

**Eddie:** Wow, um hi Loren.

**Loren:** Hey Eddie.

**Eddie: **You look… amazing.

**Loren:** Umm, thanks. You look nice too.

**Eddie:** Okay, come on let's sit down.

****Eddie and Loren sat down at a table and ordered their food. They were talking while they were waiting.****

**Eddie:** I know I said this already, but last night, your song was truly beautiful.

**Loren:** ***blushes*** Thank you. I was just messing around with my guitar.

**Eddie:** No, Loren. I could tell you were getting your feelings out. And that's okay. I do that all the time.

**Loren:** ***looking down at the table* **Yeah….

**Eddie:** Loren?

**Loren:** Yeah?

**Eddie:** You should really let my manager Jake sign you. You have a beautiful voice, you can play guitar, and you can definitely write your own songs, I can tell. You should let me hear more songs sometime.

**Loren:** ***smiles*** I can't promise anything, but maybe.

****Eddie and Loren eat their food and are about to walk out of the café****

**Eddie:** ***stands up*** Loren, I had really fun, and we should definitely do this again.

**Loren:** I had fun too. So, I guess I will see you- ***Loren is interrupted when she sees someone walk into the café***

**Person:** Hey Loren.

**Loren:** ***backing up*** W-what do you want?

**Person:** To be with you!

**Loren:** I HATE YOU CAM! I want you out of my life for good.

**Cam:** No, I will always be watching you Loren, I will get you back.

**Eddie:** No, listen here. You don't deserve Loren. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and selfless. She gave you her heart but you broke it into pieces. Just know this, if you come near my girl, I swear, I will knock you into next Tuesday.

**Loren's thoughts:** Wow, did he just call me his girl? He is so sweet. I think Mel and Mom were right. We are totally going to be together forever.

**Cam:** Well, just know this Loren. Every man is going to be like your father. Yes, I know about your father and how he left you when you were four. He left you heart- broken. That's how every guy will leave you, so just be prepared.

****Loren ran outside and started running away from the café. Eddie was following right behind her.****

**Eddie:** Loren, t-that is not true. Okay, I would never leave you.

**Loren:** No, I know Eddie. H-he didn't have t bring my father into this. He could've just told me how he f-felt when we were alone, not out in public. N-now I see what stupid mistake I made dating that asshole. Okay, and Eddie look, you don't have to stick up for me or pretend that you care about me. I'm a big girl, I can stand up for myself and take care of myself.

**Eddie:** ***cupped Loren's face with both of his hands and made her look him in the eyes*** Look Loren, I do care about you. I never pretend when I'm around you. I know that we just met, but ever since I heard that song, I promised myself to always protect you, and I got strong feelings for you when I heard it as well.

**Loren:** ***crying*** Why does a-all of t-these bad things happen to me? Why me? I don't think I did anything wrong. I just wish th-

****Eddie cut Loren off by kissing her. Eddie left one hand cupping Loren's cheek while the other went to her waist. Loren put one hand around Eddie's neck and the other on his chest. They kissed for about two minutes when Loren pulled away.****

**Loren:** ***smiling*** Thank you.

**Eddie: **I didn't do anything.

**Loren:** Yes you did. You helped me out so much. You know what Eddie, I like you a lot. And I do believe that you really do care about me. I don't deserve any of this.

**Eddie:** Of course you do deserve it Loren. You're an amazing girl.

**Loren:** ***smiles*** And you're an amazing guy.

*****Loren wrapped her hands around Eddie's neck again and kissed him. Theeir kiss was full of passion. They didn't notice the bright flashes that were around them when their lips touched..*****

_**SO, there's Chapter Two. I hope you guys like it. Please Review. **_

_** Kidd'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hello me lovelies! So, I'm just at home doing nothing, so I decided to write another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you for all of the really sweet reviews.**

(Eddie dropped Loren off at her house after their little lunch date)

****KNOCK KNOCK****

*****Loren goes to answer the door*****

**Loren:** Mel, I saw you like over two hours ago, umm what's up?

**Mel:** Did you just get home or something…. You're telling me you haven't been online?

**Loren:** Yeah I just got home twenty minutes ago, what's online?

****Mel shows her phone to Loren, and she sees pictures of her and Eddie kissing and Eddie wiping Loren's tears.****

**Loren:** Boo! I need my privacy.

**Mel: *****chuckles*** OMG LO! He kissed you?! See I told you I was right, you two are going to be together forever and ever.

**Loren:** Yeah, he was really sweet, and I feel really protected when I'm around him.

**Mel:** Sorry for playing 20 questions here, but why were you crying?

**Loren:** Well, Cam came into the café as we were leaving saying he wanted me back and stuff. Then he said every man will be like my father, and I would always be heart-broken.

**Mel: **Lo, I will kill him…Literally. And besides, Eddie will always be there to protect you.

**Loren:** ***smiles*** Yeah I know

**Setting 2:** Eddie's penthouse

****RING RING****

**Eddie:** Hello?

**Person:** Hey there Eduardo! So, I see these pictures online of you kissing this girl. Who is she?

**Eddie:** Hey Jake. Yeah, her name is Loren. We had a lunch date, her best friend dates Ian, and they thought that we would be perfect together. I's a long story, but yeah, I kissed her to calm her down. I really like her Jake, and on top of all that she is a musician. She has a beautiful voice and writes her own songs.

**Jake:** Well man, you should bring her here and have her play for us. Maybe I can get someone to sign her.

**Eddie:** Thanks Jake, but I have to go, errands to run.

**Jake:** Kay, see you later Eduardo.

(Phone convo Ian and Mel)

**Ian:** Hey there, love.

**Mel:** Hey Ian.

**Ian:** You saw the pictures right?

**Mel:** Yeah, Loren said he was really sweet and helped her when her ex-boyfriend said some really hurtful things. They are definitely going to work out.

**Ian:** For sure. You know, this took less work than we expected.

**Mel:** Seriously, I thought I was going to have to force Loren to go on a date with him, and that could've gotten really messy.

**Ian:** Yeah I can only imagine.

**Mel:** So, I'll get Loren ready for tonight. You get Eddie ready. Oh my gosh, tonight, equals more sparks. Heehee, I'm so excited.

**Ian:** Haha, of course. So, I'll see you tonight okay love?  
**Mel:** Yeah, bye babe.

**Ian:** Bye!

\_**Line Break**_/

*****Mel is helping Loren get ready for the double date, while Ian was helping Eddie get ready at the same time.*****

**Loren:** Mel, you can find the best outfit ever for me, but I will not look as good as you. Gosh, Mel you look amazing.

**Mel:** Aww thanks, Lo. You know just a little something I happened to find in my closet.

**Loren:** Well, that outfit is super amazing!

**Mel: **Oo! Enough chit-chat, go put this outfit on.

****Mel handed her a black strapless dress that came over two inches above her knees****

****Loren comes back out 10 minutes later with the dress on, with light curls in her hair and eyeliner****

**Mel:** Oh my gosh Lo, you look beautiful.

**Loren:** Really? Thank you!

**Mel:** Okay come on let's go.

**(****Sorry but I'm not going to describe what Eddie is wearing because it doesn't really take that much time for a guy to find the right outfit for a date.****)**

**(SKIP TO THEM FINALLY MEETING UP AT RUMOR)**

**Eddie:** Wow, hi Loren.

**Loren:** Hey Eddie.

**Eddie:** You look breath-taking.

**Loren:** Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Hey Ian.

**Ian:** Hey, love. You look great.

**Loren:** Thanks, you do too.

**Mel:** Okay guys, let's go eat already.

****The four of them walk to their table. Eddie opens the chair for Loren, and Ian does the same for Mel.****

****They ordered their food and now are just talking****

**Eddie:** So Loren, I talked to my manager today. I was telling him about you. He said that I should bring you up there so that you can sing for him, he said he could possibly get someone to sign you.

**Loren:** Oh, um Eddie that's really nice. But I have small stage fright.

**Mel:** Oh, come on Lo. I'm sure that you'd be fine. You let me hear you sing before, and you sounded amazing.

**Loren:** Well…that is because I didn't know a specific someone was in the room.

**Ian:** Come on, love. I'm pretty sure that you can be a rockstar, just like my mate here.

**Loren:** Look thanks guys, but I don't think that I can pull off being a rockstar. I'm just an ordinary person.

****Everyone looks up when someone walks over to their table****

**Person:** Damn right you're just an ordinary person.

**Eddie:** Get the hell out of here Chloe!

**Chloe:** Oh, no need to be like that babe. Eww, why are you here with these dirty little valley girls. Oh, see, charity work.

****Eddie looks over at Loren and sees her look down and tense up. He then pulls her chair closer to his and wraps his arm around her waist. He grabs her other hand and rubs it with his thumb.****

**Chloe:** I don't know who you think you are little girl, but stay away from Eddie, he's mine.

**Eddie:** No, Chloe. I'm not yours. My heart belongs to Loren, and it always will.

****Eddie kisses Loren on the cheek in front of Chloe. Loren blushes and Chloe starts fuming****

**Chloe:** EDDIE! What do you see in this little twerp that I don't have.

**Eddie: **Well, let me see, she's beautiful, smart, funny, selfless, and shy, which I love. That's everything you're not.

****Chloe gets really mad, she "accidently" spills wine on Loren. Loren jumps up and sighs.****

**Loren:** What the hell! I mean seriously, what did I ever do to you, besides supposedly "stealing" Eddie away from you?

**Chloe:** Look little twerp, you stealing the life that I was supposed to have. I heard Eddie say that Jake said he might sign you. I was the one who was supposed to be dating Eddie and be famous, not you.

**Eddie:** ***gets up and wraps his arms around Loren* **Look Chloe, get this through your thick skull: WE ARE NEVER EVER, EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER… EVER

****Chloe storms out of the restaurant. She made a vow to herself that she will ruin Loren Tate.****

**Loren:** Gosh, what an ass. Now my dress is all wet!

**Eddie:** You still look beautiful.

**Loren: **Well thank you, but can you take me home? I need to change.

**Eddie:** Of course hun.

****Eddie drove Loren to her house. He was thinking about how beautiful Loren was, and how she could really stick up for herself****

**Loren:** Do you want to come in Eddie?

**Eddie:** Oh, well sure.

****Eddie walked behind Loren into her house, shutting the door behind him. He followed her to her room****

**Eddie:** Hmmm… ***pointing at the Eddie Duran poster on her wall***

**Loren:** Look, I'm a really big fan.

**Eddie:** Well that's okay.

****Loren went to change while Eddie sat on her bed. He waited for her until she came out.****

**Eddie:** Well, since I know that you're situated, I should get going.

**Loren:** Wait!

**Eddie:** Yeah

****Loren walked up to Eddie and attacked his lips. Eddie was shocked at first, but then after a few seconds put both of his hands at her waist. Loren had her hands at Eddie's neck. Eddie pulled away and started kissing Loren's neck. Eddie then backed away and smiled. He started walking away when Loren ran up to him again. He kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door.****

**Eddie:** Bye, Loren.

**Loren:** Bye, Eddie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

****Eddie and Loren were at their houses both thinking of each other****

**Loren's thoughts:** Oh my gosh! I can't believe I kissed him like that. But it seemed as if he liked when I took control like that. Mel was so right, we are going to be together forever. I love the way he sticks up for me, and I still can't get it out of my head that he called me 'his girl' earlier. I just hope that he feels the same way about me like I feel about him.

**Eddie's thoughts: **Whoa, sexy alert. Her taking control, literally had me tingling. I love kissing her. I just wish that the paparazzi would stay out of my personal life, especially with Loren. I'm so falling for her, hard and fast. We are definitely going to be together for a long, long time.

****Loren was lying in her bed when her phone started ringing****

****RING RING****

**Loren:** Hello?

**Person:** Um… something you want to inform me about?

**Loren:** Oh hello to you Mel.

**Mel:** Quit stalling. What went on when he took you home?

**Loren:** ***she smirks and says sarcastically*** Oh, nothing.

**Mel:** You guys made out didn't you?

**Loren:** Kind of.

**Mel:** Oh my gosh did he have his tongue all down your throat?

**Loren:** ***laughs and signs*** Bye Mel. ***She hangs up on Mel before she gets to say anything else.***

****Eddie got really distracted while thinking about Loren. He decided to call her, he wanted to hear her voice again****

****RING RING****

**Loren:** Hello?

**Eddie:** Hey, Loren!

**Loren:** Hi, Eddie!

**Eddie:** I was just thinking about you.

**Loren:** ***laughs*** I was thinking about you too. Yeah, I had a lot of fun tonight, well besides all of the drama.

**Eddie:** Yeah, I'm so, so sorry about her. But don't let her get under your skin, she's easy to see through.

**Loren:** Yeah, I bet.

**Eddie: **I don't even know what I saw in her. But, I know what I see in you.

**Loren:** And what's that?

**Eddie:** You're perfect. Beautiful, sweet, sensitive, and tough at the same time, you remind me of my mother.

**Loren:** Well, aren't you sweet.

**Eddie:** Soo…. Umm, so, umm, do you like to maybe come by, umm, my place tomorrow?

**Loren:** You sound nervous. Well, yeah, I just have school. What do you have planned?

**Eddie:** Well, you seem pretty comfortable in front of me. So, you are going to play me some of your other songs, I know you have more.

**Loren:** Well, uh, I don't know. I have a job, uh afterschool. And, uh, I don't get off until late.

**Eddie: **Come on, Loren. You only mentioned school. You seemed fine until I mentioned songs.

**Loren:** I told you I had a little bit of stage fright. But, you're right. I am very comfortable in front of you.

**Eddie:** So, can I pick you up from school tomorrow?

**Loren:** Sure. I have to go. So, I'll see you tomorrow?

**Eddie:** Definitely. Bye!

\_**Line Break_/**

****Loren is outside her school. School just ended and she was waiting for Eddie to come pick her up. She was just chatting with Mel while waiting.****

**Mel:** So, anything new with you and Eddie?

**Loren:** Wow, you're really curious Well, I'm going to his place in a little bit to work on some songs. He wants me to sing him some more songs. I think he's picking me up in a few minutes.

**Mel:** Hmm, sure I bet you'll be working on songs. ***laughs***

**Loren:** Wow Mel, you have a bit of sarcasm on your mouth there. ***they both laugh***

****Mel and Loren were laughing and Loren almost jumped when she felt arms around her waist. She turned around and saw Eddie in glasses and a hoodie, like the one he wore when she saw him at the hill when she was singing her new song.****

**Eddie:** Hey babe.

**Loren:** Heyy ***She kisses him***

**Eddie:** Hey Mel.

**Mel:** Hey. So, I have to go. I'll see you guys later.

**Loren and Eddie:** Bye.

****When Mel walked away, Eddie noticed Cam walk up with a huge smirk on his face****

**Cam:** Well hey there you two.

**Loren:** ***The smile on her face dropped completely*** What do you want? ***she leaned onto Eddie a little more, and he held her tighter****

**Cam:** Oh, nothing. Just saying hi.

**Eddie:** Listen up. Any games you have in that tiny brain of yours, don't try that with me and my girlfriend. Okay, I don't want to kill you, but trust me, I will.

**Cam:** Oh, harsh. Is that supposed to be a threat pretty boy?

**Eddie:** No, I don't make threats. I make promises. And that would be one promise I'd keep.

****After that Eddie took Loren's hand and led her to his car. They both got in the car as fast as they could. Loren noticed after she closed the door, she heard Eddie sigh and lean his head back, closing his eyes. She put her hand on his arm and he looked at her****

**Loren:** Are you okay?

**Eddie:** ***sighs*** Yeah, I just can't stand it to see people mess with you. ***smiles* **It's like they're messing with me too.

**Loren:** That's sweet, but like I said before, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

**Eddie:** Yeah, I know.

**Loren:** So, have you written any new songs?

**Eddie:** Maybe..

**Loren:** Yeah, ok… "Maybe."

****Loren laid her head back and closed her eyes. After a minute, she fell asleep. Eddie saw her and laughed a little bit. He scooted a bit closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. When they got to his penthouse, Loren was still asleep, so he took her book-bag off of her back and adjusted himself so he could lift Loren up. He picked her up, took the book-bag in his other hand, and carried her inside his penthouse. He said hello to Jeffery and told him no interruptions. When he got upstairs, he carefully laid Loren on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. He went upstairs to change when Loren's phone rang. She woke up to answer it.****

**Loren:** ***groggily*** Hello?

**Person:** Loren, love, y-you need t-to get to the hospital now!  
**Loren:** IAN, IAN WHAT HAPPENED?!

****Eddie heard Loren yelling so he ran downstairs to where Loren was. Loren didn't see or hear him though****

**Ian:** W-we were d-driving home f-from lunch, and t-this car swerved into our lane, we hit a tree. She hit her head p-pretty badly and passed out. She lost a lot of blood. Loren?

**Loren:** ***crying*** Yeah?

**Ian:** Please hurry love.

**Loren:** Okay.

****Loren quickly hung up her phone and started running for the door, crying. Eddie ran up and blocked the door. He wanted an explanation.****

**Loren:** Eddie, please let me go!

**Eddie:** Okay, just tell me what's up.

**Loren: *crying even harder*** There's no time!

**Eddie:** Lo?

**Loren:** It's Mel. Her and Ian were in an accident. Ian is okay, but Mel is b-banged up pretty b-badly. N-now, PLEASE LET ME GO!

****Eddie didn't like it when Loren was hurting. Even though he like almost just met her, it seemed like he's known her for years. He pulled Loren closer to him and put her head in his shoulder. She cried hysterically into his shoulder for about two minutes. Then, Eddie lifted her head up and made her look him in the eyes.****

**Eddie**: Lo, Mel is a very strong girl. She will pull through. Okay, you just have to believe.

**Loren:** Mmmhmm.

****Eddie kissed Loren on the cheek, and he drove them to the hospital. While driving, Eddie held Loren's hand while she was staring out of the window. When they got there, they both rushed inside to find Ian crying and pacing back and forth. Loren ran up to him.****

**Loren:** IAN!

**Ian:** Hey, Lo.

**Loren:** Have you heard anything?

**Ian:** No, they won't tell me anything. I called her mom, dad, and Phil. They're on their way.

**Loren:** Okay. Well, I guess we have to wait in here. *** trying to fake a smile***

****Ian, Loren, and Eddie went over to where the chairs were. Ian sat down and slouched in his chair. Eddie sat down next to Ian. Loren tried to sit in the chair next to Eddie, but he quickly pulled her down onto his lap. She laughed and put her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and started talking to Ian****

**Eddie: **Listen man, your girl, she's strong. I know for a fact she'll make it.

**Ian:** I know mate, if only we didn't go out to eat, this wouldn't have happened.

**Eddie:** Come on Ian, you can't possibly blame yourself for this. No one can stop bad things from happening. But, the good thing about bad things happening, it makes you stronger every time.

**Ian:** ***smiles*** Thanks mate.

**Eddie: **Anything for my best bud.

****They all had to wait two hours for Mel's parents and Phil came to the hospital. The staff wasn't allowed to let anybody besides the direct family see Melissa first. Loren had fallen asleep on Eddie's lap. He gently nudged her to wake her up. Loren got up and walked over to Lisa and hugged her.****

**Loren:** Hey, Lisa.

**Lisa:** Hey, Loren.

**Loren:** Did you go see her?

**Lisa:** No, I just got here. I'm waiting for the doctor to come out.

****After Lisa said that, the doctor walked out****

**Doctor:** Family of Melissa Sanders?

**So that's chapter four. Sorry it took so long. I just got back in school today and I got LOADED with homework. So I hope you guys like it.**

**XoXo, PeAcE**

**Kidd'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**So, I really hope you guys like my fan-fic so far. Sorry again about updating so late last night, had tons of homework last night. So, as the story continues, I will be adding more lyrics that I wrote. I hope you guys like them when it finally comes, so here goes chapter five!**

****As soon as the Doctor came out looking for Mel's family, Eddie walked over to Loren and put his hand on her back.****

**Lisa:** Hi, Doctor. I'm Melissa's mother, how is she?

**Doctor:** Well, she banged her head pretty badly, has a few cuts, and broke her leg. She will soon make a recovery. But, she fell into a coma. We know she's going to wake up, but we don't know if she'll remember anything. If she doesn't remember anything, take it as slow as you can. Okay?

**Lisa:** Yes. Thank you. Can we see her?

**Doctor:** Sure.

****Eddie whispers to Loren to go see Mel, he was going to stay in the waiting area and talk to Ian. Speaking of Ian, he was a mess. He wasn't even thinking about how he had broken his arm really badly. He was a terrible mess, he kept playing the 'what if' game. So, Eddie decided to just stay there and comfort him. Lisa, Gus, Loren, and Phil all walked into Mel's room. They saw her sleeping, and her leg wrapped up in a cast. She had a few cuts on her face as well. Loren rushed to her bedside, pulling up a chair and sat next to her. She grabbed her hand and rubbed it with her thumb. They were all watching Mel in the room for a few hours. Loren still hadn't changed her position. Ian was scared to come see Mel. He didn't want to see her until she woke up, that would make him even more of a mess. Lisa, Gus, and Phil had to rush out because they got the news Adrianna was going into labor. Loren said she'd call when she woke up, and that she was in good hands. Loren was still holding her hand, and she had her head on the bed. She looked up when she felt Eddie's hands on her shoulders.****

**Loren:** Hey Eddie.

**Eddie:** Hey.

**Loren:** How is Ian?

**Eddie:** A mess. But he fell asleep, so I came in here to see Mel.

**Loren:** Thank you.

**Eddie:** For what?

**Loren:** You've always been here for me. I really, really appreciate it. *** she said as she sat up and kissed his cheek.****

****Eddie was pulling Loren's face into his to kiss him, but Loren felt Mel's hand move. She quickly jerked her head and looked at Mel. Loren started whispering, "Come on Mel, you have to wake up." After a few minutes, her eyes opened. Loren started crying.****

**Mel:** Why are you crying, Lo?

**Loren:** ***looking at Mel*** You remember me?

**Mel:** Of course. But, why is Eddie Duran here, and why are you sitting on his lap?

**Loren:** You don't remember him? ***Mel shakes her head*** He's my boyfriend.

**Mel:** REALLY?! ***Loren laughs and nods*** Where's Ian?

**Loren:** Oh my gosh, Mel, you remember him?

**Mel:** Well yeah, he is my boyfriend after all.

****With that, Loren jumped off of Eddie's lap and ran out of the room to get Ian. She pulled him into the room. He ran to her bedside and she smiled. Loren sat back onto Eddie's lap****

**Mel:** IAN!

**Ian:** Oh my gosh vas happenin' love? You remember me?

**Mel:** Yeah.

**Ian:** I'm so happy you're okay.

****Loren and Eddie walk out of the room to leave Mel and Ian alone. They went to go sit in the area they were in before. Loren called Lisa real quick and told her that Mel woke up and that Ian was in the room with her. She also told Lisa to call back later to tell Loren when Adrianna had the baby. Loren hung up and sighed, she looked over at Eddie.****

**Loren:** I wasn't being such a pain was I?

**Eddie:** Oh, no! It's completely understandable. I'm just glad Mel is okay. She's like a sister to me.

**Loren:** Well, yeah she's, I can't even describe out relationship.

**Eddie:** ***laughs*** Yeah, it's like that with me and Ian too.

**Loren:** So, when we get back to your place, are you going to sing me a song? ***giving Eddie her puppy-dog eyes***

**Eddie:** Well, since you put it that way, sure.

**Loren:** ***starts clapping*** Yay!

******In Mel's room, Mel and Ian are talking******

**Ian:** Mel, love, I'm so, so sorry.

**Mel: *touches Ian's hand*** You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay.

**Ian:** No, we should've stayed at the café, or we should've walked. This never would've happened.

**Mel:** Ian, babe, it's okay, I'm fine.

**Ian:** I know. And trust me, I'm so thankful for that. ***he smiles and kisses Mel***

****Mel and Ian were kissing and pulled apart when the doctor walked in****

**Doctor:** Hello, Melissa. I'm , are you doing okay?

**Mel:** I'm okay, it's just my leg and head hurt a little.

**Doctor:** As to be expected. So, you didn't forget anything.

**Mel:** Well, I didn't know Eddie Duran was my best friend's boyfriend. But, that's the only thing I think.

**Doctor: **Good, so, I'll get you some pain killers, you're going to be needing to take them constantly for a while. And we're going to get you some crutches as well. You can leave in an hour or so.

**Mel:** Okay thanks Doc.

****The doctor walks out of the room and Ian and Mel continued kissing for a while. They stopped because they didn't want to take anything too far. They were in a hospital for gosh sake. A short hour went by, the doctor brought Mel crutches, and a prescription for pain killers. Eddie and Loren came in. Ian and Eddie helped Mel off of the hospital bed and onto her crutches. Loren hugged Mel softly and left with Eddie. They were on their way to Eddie's penthouse. To "sing."**

**There's chapter five. Sorry it's kinda short, I just want to make sure I get at least 1k words in each chapter. So see you later mi lovelies! **

**Kidd :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

****Eddie and Loren were on the way back to Eddie's penthouse. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and kissed the back of it. She looked at him and smiled. She looked back out of the window, and started to drift away to sleep.****

**Eddie's thoughts:** Wow, I think I love her. All of the things about her turn me on. Her laugh, her smile, the way she looks at me, how strong she is, how beautiful she is, and the list goes on. I hope she loves me. I know we've just met, but it feels like I've known her for much longer. Loren is definitely my Katy. Loren reminds me of ma so much. Gosh, I miss her. But she is always in my heart.

****Eddie pulled up to the penthouse and parked his car. He got out and went to the other side and picked up Loren and carried her into his penthouse again. Once he got inside, he carried Loren up to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He took off her shoes and coat and put them downstairs. He tucked her in and walked downstairs. He sat on the piano bench and started playing the song he wrote for Loren. She inspired him, he just hoped she liked the song****

****Mel and Ian at Ian's place****

******Mel was asleep on Ian's lap. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have a girl like Mel. He couldn't believe that he was really close to losing her. He would die if that happened. He loved Mel, and he knew she loved him too. He kissed her forehead and she woke up******

**Mel:** Hey, babe.

**Ian:** Hey, love.

**Mel:** I love you.

**Ian:** I love you too, hun. I'm so lucky that I have you. There are a lot of things about you that turn me on.

**Mel:** Oh yeah? Like what?

**Ian:** Well, first off, your beautiful. You're feisty, sweet, sensitive, funny, and you care about me. You're so selfless.

**Mel:** Well, I love you because you're so cute to start off. You're selfless as well, you're funny, sweet, and I love you to death. Like when you were so worried only about me in the hospital, when you had that broken arm, so selfless. That's why I love you.

****They both laugh and they kiss. They pull away smiling and Mel puts her head in the crook of Ian's neck.****

******Loren woke up about half an hour later when she heard Eddie singing at the piano. She wanted to surprise him. She quietly walked downstairs. Then, she slowly walked towards Eddie when he was singing and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and turned around, pulling her closer to him. ******

**Eddie:** Hey, Sleeping Beauty.

**Loren:** ***laughs*** Hey, handsome. What were you singing?

**Eddie: *smiles*** Oh, that's just the song I wrote that I was going to sing to you.

**Loren:** Oh. ***laughs*** Well, can I hear it.

**Eddie:** Maybe.

**Loren:** ***got up and kissed Eddie square on the lips*** What about now?

**Eddie:** Okay

****Eddie turns around to face the piano. He takes a deep breath in and starts playing.****

**Eddie:** If I can create the perfect girl it'd be you,

Big brown eyes and a pretty smile it's true.

I'm falling in love what have I got to lose,

I'd be happy to say 1,4,3, to you.

Let's spark this feeling tonight,

Full moon twenty seconds to midnight.

You and me on a rocket alright count 3,2,1.

Blasting off into the atmosphere,

Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear,

My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for…

You can be queen

And I'll be the king

And I know this love, will last forever girl.

Oh, the smell of your hair,

And the taste of your lips.

Baby, you've got me hooked,

And I can't say no to this,

No I'll never say no to this.

Let's spark this feeling tonight,

Full moon twenty seconds to midnight

You and me on a rocket alright,

Count 3,2,1

Blasting off in the atmosphere,

Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear,

My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for you. (**Cody Longo Atmosphere)**

****When Eddie finished the song, he looked over at Loren, whose eyes were watery. She walked over to him and kissed him with so much passion, more passion than ever before. She sat on his lap as his grip on her waist tightened. Eddie started getting up, and so did Loren. They got up, not breaking the kiss , and walked over to the couch. Eddie sat down first, and Loren sat back down on his lap. They had a full blown-out make out session for about 20 minutes until Loren's phone rang. She leaned back from Eddie, sighed and went to answer her phone. It was Nora****

**Loren: *picking up the phone*** Hey, mom.

**Nora:** Gosh, Loren! Where are you?!

**Loren:** ***looks back at Eddie*** I'm at Eddie's. ***Eddie mouths "spend the night."**

**Nora:** Well, are you coming home?

**Loren:** Can…. Can I spend the night?

**Nora:** I don't know Loren…

**Loren:** Please, mom?

**Nora:** Ah, well ok. Be safe, Lo.

**Loren:** ***smiles*** Yay, thank you mom!

**Nora:** Your welcome. Tell Eddie I said hey, and I love you, Lo.

**Loren:** Okay. Love you too mom.

****Loren hangs up the phone and laughs. She walks over to the closet where her bag is, and puts her phone in her purse. She walks back over to Eddie and sits on his lap. She sighs and puts her head in the crook of his neck.****

**Eddie:** Hey, are you okay?

**Loren:** Yeah, just a little tired.

**Eddie: *gets up* **Well, here. You lay down. ***puts a blanket around her and kisses her forehead* **I'll play you a few things on piano so you can sleep.

**Loren:** okay.

****Eddie walks over to the piano. He sits down and starts playing smooth, soft songs for Loren to fall asleep to. He hums as well while playing. He looks over at her after 10 minutes of playing and sees her sleeping. He smiles and continues playing. He stops and gets up when he hears a knock at the door. He quickly answers it because he doesn't want to wake up Loren. His smile disappears once he opens the door****

**Eddie:** What do you want Chloe?

**Chloe:** You!

**Eddie:** Shut the hell up Loren is sleeping!

**Chloe:** I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't give a damn about her. ***she pushes Eddie out of the way and goes over to Loren and punches her in the face. Loren wakes up instantly.****

**Loren:** What the hell?!

**Eddie:** I'm sorry babe. ***he walks over to Loren, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her head.** **She's just being herself, selfless.

**Loren:** It's okay. I'm not going to let her worry me. You don't scare me Chloe.

**Chloe:** Well, might I say I'm surprised. With Eddie always watching over you like his little baby, I didn't think you could stand up for yourself.

**Loren:** That's it! ***She gets out of Eddie's grip and gets in Chloe's face* **Look, Chloe, I'm going to tell you the truth, you are a b*tch, but you probably already know that. Just because you have your problems doesn't mean you have to take out everybody else. Oh, isn't that right, little Fresno girl. Oh yeah, everyone around here knows your little secret. You try to act like a somebody, but being who you are, and considering what you did, you are a nobody. So just do everybody a favor, get your life together, and move back to Fresno.

**Eddie:** ***laughs*** Yeah, I think that's your clue to leave.

****Chloe was speechless. She didn't expect Loren to say that. She just listened to Eddie and left. But she wouldn't Loren get away with what she said to her.****

**Eddie:** Wow, babe. I didn't know you had that in you.

**Loren:** Yeah, everyone has a dark side right? ***she laughs***

**Eddie:** Well, I've seen yours.

**Loren:** Yeah, she hit me pretty hard though.

******Eddie walked over to Loren and took her face in both of his hands. He gently touched her cheek and she winced. He grabbed her hand and brought her into the kitchen. He told her to sit on the counter while he grabbed some ice. She jumped onto the counter and looked at her hands. Eddie came back with ice and took her hand while he used his other hand to gently place it on Loren's cheek. She winced and gripped Eddie's hand tighter. He looked into her eyes and saw hurt. He frowned and kept holding on the ice for another minute. Then, he went to go get some medicine while Loren waited where she was. He came back and gently spread the medicine across Loren's right cheek. He kissed her forehead and helped her off of the counter.******

**Eddie:** Are you still tired? ***Loren nodded* **Well, come on. ***he took her hand and took her upstairs to the bedroom***

****Loren went to the bathroom and changed into sweats Eddie let her use. She came back and Eddie was wearing pajamas and no shirt. Loren and Eddie got into Eddie's bed. Loren snuggled up onto Eddie, her head on Eddie's bear chest. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and leaned up quickly and kissed his cheek. ****

**Eddie:** Goodnight Loren.

**Loren:** Goodnight Eddie.

#Reviews! Okay, AVERAGE, or Bad

LET ME KNOW!

Kidd'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**So, I hope you guys are liking this so far. It's so fun writing it. Again, I know you guys are up to reading this earlier, but I get a lot of homework at my school, and I take a few breaks to write this fan-fic. Just cause I love you guys! Bye mi lovelies! Enjoy**

****Eddie and Loren were asleep. Loren was having a bad dream. Eddie woke up when he felt her shaking her head and moving back and forth. Eddie sat up when he heard her scream. He quickly starting shaking her and telling her to wake up. She shot up and starting crying. When she felt Eddie touch her back, she quickly jumped on top of him, straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was crying into his shoulder. ****

**Eddie: *rubbing her back*** What happened, Lo?

**Loren:** I h-had a bad dream. I d-don't want to talk about it?

**Eddie:** Was it about me? ***Loren nods*** Well then just talk to me.

**Loren: *sits up and looks at Eddie*** It was about you leaving me j-just like my dad. You leaving and never looking back. And it changed me.

**Eddie: *takes Loren's face in his hands* **I'll _NEVER_ leave you, okay? You know what, I love you. You're too valuable to lose. You're my one and only. You're my sun, you're my life. And most importantly, you're my Katy. I love you with all my heart.

****Loren smiled and hugged Eddie. After a minute, she sat up and kissed him with so much passion. She smiled then pulled away, putting her forehead on his. Then, Eddie laughed and laid back down with Loren in his arms. They fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeats. ****

******Cameron at the Café with Chloe.******

**Cameron:** Why did you call me here, Chloe?

**Chloe:** You know why. Don't you want revenge on the little twerp and her now so called boyfriend, who should be my fiancé?

**Cameron:** You are a witch, Chloe. I still care about Loren. She may not me mine, but that doesn't mean I need to hurt her.

**Chloe:** Trust me, if you don't, I will.

**Cameron:** You do realize that I'd just snitch on you right?

**Chloe: *smirks at Cam*** Oh trust me, I don't think you'd want to do that.

**Cameron: **Whatever.

**Chloe:** Don't worry, I won't hurt her that badly.

****Chloe laughed, then strutted out of the café. She was on her way to Eddie's again. Eddie must've forgot she still had his spare key to the penthouse. She didn't want to go to jail, assault charges were fine with her. ****

****It was around 10am. Wow, Loren and Eddie had slept later than usual. Eddie was still asleep. So, Loren carefully slipped out of his arms and went downstairs to make coffee. She was in the kitchen making coffee when she heard her phone ring. She went to go answer it****

****Chloe got to Eddie's penthouse a few minutes after she left the café. She snuck in the back door and rushed upstairs. She quickly opened Eddie's door and saw Loren playing with her phone. She snuck up behind her and covered her mouth. She kicked her leg, making her fall down. She wrapped a bandana around Loren's mouth, wrists, and legs, and dragged her into the kitchen. Loren had her eyes closed the whole time, she was just in complete shock. She opened her eyes and they widened once she saw it was Chloe.****

**Chloe:** Hey little girl. Listen, and listen good, Eddie is mine, not yours. So, once I'm done with you, you better break up with him, and let him come back to me. I swear, I don't think you want to be in danger do you? ***Loren just looked up at Chloe with disgust, she kicked her a little with the little part of her legs that were free* **Oh, you want to play like that?

****Chloe looked up at the counter and saw coffee. She picked up the hot cup and threw it in Loren's face, and her legs. Loren screamed loudly, waking up Eddie, she could hear him walking downstairs.****

**Chloe:** Oh, and if you tell him it was me, your life is over.

****Chloe sprinted out of the apartment and slammed the door. Eddie heard this and was running to find Loren. He was yelling her name, and he went into the kitchen to find her unconscious, with burns on her face and legs. Eddie ran upstairs and put shoes and a shirt on. He ran back downstairs and carefully picked up Loren. He then ran out of the door and was driving Loren to the hospital as soon as possible. When he got there, he lifted Loren and ran with her in his arms into the hospital. He screamed "HELP! HELP!" A few nurses came with a gurney, and he laid Loren on it. They rushed Loren away. Eddie tried following, but a few male nurses held him back and pointed to the waiting area. He slouched in the chair. He called Nora, Max, Ian, and Mel, telling them to hurry to the hospital.****

_****TWO HOURS LATER****_

****Eddie, Mel, Nora, Ian, and Max were all sitting in the waiting area to see about Loren. Eddie was crying with his hands in his knees while Ian was rubbing his back. Then… the doctor came out.****

**Doctor:** Family of Loren Tate?

****Eddie jumped out of his chair and looked at the doctor.****

**Eddie:** Yes?

**Doctor:** Well, we would've let you in earlier, but we wanted to see how the medicines worked, and the swelling on her face from the burns went down. She was burned pretty badly. What happened? ***everyone looked at Eddie***

**Eddie:** I don't know. I remember her waking up screaming out a bad dream. We talked about it and we both went back to sleep. I heard her scream downstairs. I heard a door slam. And I saw Loren unconscious on the floor.

**Mel:** Can we see her?

**Doctor:** Of course. ***Eddie started walking*** Except, she said she didn't want to see Eddie Duran.

**Eddie:** What?!

**So, that's Chapter Seven. Working on chapter eight right now so it should be up later. I know it's a bummer, but don't worry it gets better. It'll be okay mi lovelies!**

**Kidd' **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Sorry guys! I said Thursday night I would update later, but I slept later than usual. And, I couldn't update yesterday because I had to relax because I had an entrance exam for high school today. So, but here I am today. **

**Eddie:** What?! Why doesn't she want to see me?

**Doctor:** Don't know. She specifically said not to let you see her.

****Eddie was really confused. He walked back to his chair and slouched again. Everyone else except for Ian went in to see Loren. Ian stayed back to talk to Eddie****

**Ian:** Why do you think she doesn't want to see you?

**Eddie:** I don't know, man. I don' think I did anything.

**Ian:** Well, the good thing is, she's going to be okay.

**Eddie: *rubbing his head* **Yeah, okay.

****Everyone else in Loren's room****

******Loren was crying when everyone else walked in. Nora and Mel ran to her side and started talking to her. Max looked like he was going to cry, he pulled up a chair and sat by Loren's bedside.******

**Nora: **Loren, Loren are you okay sweetie? ***Loren shakes her head* **Who did this to you? ***Loren shakes her head again***

**Mel:** Come on, Lo. We have to press charges against this person.

**Loren: *looking towards her mom and Mel* **You don't get it. If I tell you, she would make my life a living hell. She told me to drop Eddie, and we wouldn't have any problems.

**Max:** It was Chloe wasn't it. ***They all turn around and look at Max then Mel and Nora turn to look at Loren again. At first she was hesitant, but then she slowly nodded her head*** Well, sweetie, we already have the dirt on her. She crossed the line again, so this time, she's going to jail. ***Loren started crying***

**Mel:** Do you want us to bring Eddie in? ***Loren nodded her head***

******All three of them walked out. After about five minutes, Eddie slowly walked in. He saw her crying, and rushed quietly towards her. Loren turned and looked at Eddie. She cried even harder and turned the other way. Eddie sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She pulled away.******

**Eddie:** Lo? What did I do?

**Loren: **Nothing, it's just…. I don't want you hurt.

**Eddie:** Why would I be hurt, Lo?

**Loren:** Can you take a guess at who did this to me?

**Eddie:** I know. Pops told me. It was Chloe.

**Loren: *nodded*** She threatened me saying if I told you that she did this to me, she'd make sure that my life would be over. She also told me to break up with you, so you would go back to her.

**Eddie:** Lo, I would never go back to her. And, don't worry about her. Pops told me t-that she was the one who k-killed my mom. ***Eddie's voice cracked and Loren grabbed his hand.***

**Loren:** It'll be okay.

****Chloe and Tyler at Tyler's Place****

**Tyler:** Chloe I don't think you understand that I'm done with you. I'm on my way to becoming a better person, and you keep getting in my way.

**Chloe:** Well, just to let you know, I'm on my way to ruining miss Little Loren Tate's life. I gave her a little present. ***smirking*** A little trip to the hospital is about right.

**Tyler:** GOSH CHLOE! I want you away from her! I literally just found out 10 minutes ago from that her mother, Loren is my sister. She told Loren already, so I'm protecting her with all I have.

**Chloe:** Wow, feel sorry for you. If she tells, her life will continue to be a living hell.

**Tyler:** GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

****Tyler slammed the door in Chloe's face. He kept hearing yelling and knocking at the door for the next five minutes. After that, he rushed to the hospital to see Loren.****

****Eddie and Loren at the hospital***

**Loren:** I want to go home.

**Eddie:** I know babe, I know. We still don't know when they're letting you leave.

**Loren:** Okay. I wish that a certain someone were here right now.

**Eddie:** Un, who?

****Just as Eddie said that, Tyler walked through the door. Loren saw him and quickly sat up****

**Loren:** OMG Tyler! I was just talking about you!  
**Eddie:** You meant him?

**Tyler:** Calm down, Eduardo. Loren is my sister.

**Eddie:** Really?!

**Loren:** Yeah, I would've told you earlier, but I found out like yesterday, and didn't know how to tell you.

**Eddie:** No sweat.

**Tyler:** Look Lo, I know Eddie is all about protecting you. Just letting you know, I'm going to protect you too.

****Loren smiled. Tyler walked up to Loren and hugged her, then kissed her on her cheek.****

****The doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hands****

**Loren:** So…..

**Doctor:** Well, we need to keep you overnight. Your face should be back to normal by morning with your prescription and cream. So, by around noon tomorrow, you'll be able to leave.

**Loren:** Sweet thanks, doc.

****The doctor walked out of the room. Eddie was not going to leave Loren's side. He was taking his shoes and jacket off when Loren spoke up****

**Loren:** Um Eddie, what are you doing?

**Eddie:** I'm staying here with you. I'm leaving until we're able to leave together.

**Loren:** ***laughs*** Okay, come on. ***pats the bed next to her***

*****Eddie smiled and climbed into the hospital bed with Loren. He protectively wrapped his arms around her. Five minutes later, Ian, Mel, Nora, and Max walked back in to see Loren and Eddie snuggled up in the hospital bed. Loren blushed and they all laughed. They all hugged Loren and Eddie and told them they'd see them tomorrow. Eddie and Loren got even closer after everyone left. Loren rested her head on Eddie's chest, along with her hands. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.*****

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

****Loren woke up first the next morning. She lifted her head off of Eddie's chest to look at Eddie. She saw him with his head on the wall, and a big smile on his face. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and hugged Loren tight. She started rubbing his cheek and he kissed her nose. She wrinkled it and he laughed. Eddie grabbed his phone and saw it was 11A.M. He got out of the bed when Loren grabbed his arm.****

**Loren:** No… Where are you going. ***pulling him closer to her*** Stay with me.

**Eddie**:I thought you might want coffee.

**Loren:** Ughh, okay.

****Eddie walked out for about five minutes. When he came back, he saw her doing her makeup.****

**Eddie:** Babe, you don't need makeup.

**Loren:** Yes I do, I look terrible.

**Eddie:** You look beautiful to me.

**Loren: *blushes*** Well thank you, but I'm still wearing makeup.

**Eddie:** Okay babe.

****The doctor came in and told Loren she was free to go.****

*****Loren smiled as she unhooked all of the wires that were attached to her arm and held her arms out as if she wanted Eddie to pick her up. Eddie smiled and lifted her off of the bed. She laughed as he carried her all the way out to the parking lot and put her in his car.****

****Chloe at her house on her laptop. She saw a picture that the paparazzi took of Eddie carrying Loren out of the hospital, both laughing.****

**Chloe:** Who does this little girl think she is? She wants to play hard ball, oh, it's on.

****Max and Nora at MK****

**Max: *calling the police*** Hello? I need to report that I know the person who was driving the car that killed my wife Katy Duran. It was Chloe Carter. Also, we are pressing assault charges because she abused Loren Tate giving her a few burns on her face.

**Police:** Thank you Mr. Duran. We will be showing up at her door later.

**Max:** Thank you very much.

****Max hung up the phone and sighed. Max and Nora weren't dating (yet) they were just really good friends.****

**Nora:** They'll get her, and make sure she is behind bars for the rest of her life. For hurting my baby.

**Max: *on the computer… laughs*** Well, I think that Eddie will take real good care of Loren. ***shows the picture of Eddie carrying Loren out of the hospital to Nora***

**Nora:** Oh, that is really cute. My baby looks so happy.

**Max:** So does Eddie. Nora, you raised your daughter right. She is a good girl, and she is perfect for my son. Unlike that demon Chloe.

**Nora:** Yeah, even though I still don't know her, I never liked her.

**Max:** Yeah, she put Eddie through a real hell, something I know for sure Loren wouldn't do.

**CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**#REVIEWS,**

**Kidd'**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**So, since I forgot to update last night, since I've been really busy, I decided to do two chapters tonight. Enjoy!**

****Loren and Eddie in Eddie's car****

*****Eddie just pulled up to his penthouse. He parked his car, then jumped out of the car. Loren grabbed her purse and got out of the car. When she started walking towards the penthouse, Eddie ran behind her and lifted her into his arms.*****

**Loren: **Dammit, Eddie. You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were inside already.

**Eddie:** Nope, I was hiding.

**Loren:** ***laughs*** You do know that I know how to walk right?

**Eddie:** Yeah, I understand. ***kept walking with her in his arms***

****Before Eddie walked inside the penthouse, he let Loren down. She smiled and kissed his cheek. They both walked inside hand in hand. They said hello to Jeffery and went into the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed, Eddie pushed Loren onto the wall. He started kissing her. Loren couldn't keep from laughing. She kept giggling as Eddie started kissing her neck. When the elevator door opened, Loren pushed Eddie away and tried to run out of the elevator. He caught her and pulled her closer to him again. He leaned in to kiss her. Loren quickly pulled away and kissed his cheek. They both walked into Eddie's penthouse, and Loren sat on the couch. Eddie sat on the piano bench, starting to play, when Loren's phone rang.****

**Loren:** Hello?

**Person:** Loren, hi. I just wanted to let you know that I've changed. I want you to accept me back into your life.

**Loren: *the smile completely wiped off her face*** NO! I will NEVER, ever let you back into my life after what you did to me.

****Eddie turned around and saw Loren's face get red. He walked over and sat in front of her**.**

**Person:** Everyone does deserve a second chance. Don't you agree?

**Loren:** Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance, but not you! How did you even get my number?

**Person:** Well, that information is classified.

**Loren:** I don't want to see you, talk to you, or hear you ever again. I want you out of my life for good.

**Person:** Sorry, Loren. I'm sorry for what I did but I want to get to know you again.

**Loren:** Why?! You don't care about me one bit. And news flash, you're a little too late to try to get to know me better.

****Loren hung up before the person could say anything else. She started tearing up. She looked up at Eddie and burst out into tears. Eddie grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her head and hugged her tight****

**Eddie:** Lo? Who was that?

**Loren:** Trent. H-how did he even get m-my number? I heard the last of him fourteen years ago, and ever since then, I wanted to keep it that way. He doesn't even care about me. I want to die, with all the hell I'm going through.

****Eddie winced at what Loren just said. His heart was breaking for her.****

**Eddie:** Woah, woah Loren. Don't ever say that again. He doesn't deserve you. Okay, he doesn't deserve anyone after what he did to you and your mom. ***lifts her chin up so she is looking at him*** Okay, I will always be there for you. I would never do the thing he did to you. You're too good to lose. I'll be right back, I'm just going to change.

****Loren watched Eddie walk up to his room. When she hears the door close, she runs over to the piano and starts to sing.****

**Loren:** _I remember that day like it was yesterday,_

_You told me you loved me, but then decided to bail._

_I cried and begged for you to walk through that door,_

_I watched and I watched, but you never came back._

_They all told me to go on with life,_

_Keep on going like it was easy._

_But, no, oh no,_

_You made everything else harder,_

_But you also made things better._

_Because of you, I know right from wrong,_

_Because of you, it's hard to fight._

_Because of you, I can't hold on, too long._

_Because of you, I, am stronger._

_I remember trying to call you,_

_You never seemed to care._

_I called and called, _

_But you never answered back._

_You went on with life,_

_Like I was a piece of trash._

_But later in life,_

_I learned it's hard to trust._

_I got my heart broken once,_

_And then it happened again._

_I don't like the feeling,_

_Of never knowing when,_

_Never knowing when to trust,_

_And when not to trust._

_Just so you know,_

_I am doing better,_

_People in my life never let me drown._

_They help me through life,_

_Every piece of the way,_

_Just know I'm thankful,_

_That you let me down._

_Because of you, I know right from wrong,_

_Because of you, it's hard to fight._

_Because of you, I can't hold on, too long._

_Because of you, I, am stronger._

_(__**My lyrics. Review them….)**_

****As soon as Loren finished, she sighed and put her head in her hands. She started crying softly. She felt Eddie's hands rubbing her shoulders. She sat up and leaned back onto him. He kept massaging her shoulders and she sighed again. She turned around and saw him walking over to the couch. He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. She walked over to the couch and sat in front of him. She leaned back onto his chest and looked up into his eyes.****

**Loren:** You heard the song didn't you? ***Eddie nodded*** Did it make you feel like, depressed?

**Eddie:** No, Loren. It didn't make me depressed. I see that you are hurting. Loren, my heart is breaking for you. I see your heart breaking, and that just makes mine break too.

**Loren:** Eddie, I'm fine I swear.

**Eddie:** No, Loren you're not. Okay, I can see you're hurting, it's kind of obvious.

**Loren:** ***gets up*** Eddie, please! Can you just let me get my feelings out?! That's all I was doing! Why, Eddie?! You d-don't have to pretend you care about me. ***tearing up*** No one, cares about me! ***falling to her knees***

*****Eddie was shocked at Loren's mental breakdown. Did her father really hurt her that badly? A tear ran down his face as he walked over to Loren, picked her up, and sat her down on the couch with him. She cried into his shirt for about half an hour until she fell asleep with her face buried into his shirt. *****

**Sooo?**

**#Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

*_**THE NEXT MORNING***_

****Eddie was wide awake with Loren still in his arms on the couch. She still had dry tears on her face from the night before when she had an entire mental breakdown. Eddie nudges Loren to wake up and she slowly sits up her eyes closed.****

**Eddie: *laughs*** So, are you going to open your eyes?

**Loren:** No. ***lies back down on Eddie***

**Eddie:** Come on, Lo. I need to take you somewhere.

**Loren:** Where?

**Eddie:** Well, that is a surprise. I just need you to get ready.

**Loren:** I don't have any clothes here.

**Eddie:** Yes you do ***pointing to a bag on the floor*** Mel dropped some clothes off earlier.

**Loren:** ***getting up*** Okay, well I'm going to take a shower.

**Eddie:** I'll be ready once you're out.

****Eddie watches Loren walk into the bathroom and listens for her to turn on the water. Once he hears the water go on, he quickly pulls out his phone and dials a number.****

**Eddie:** Hey, Jake.

**Jake:** Sup, Eduardo.

**Eddie:** So, I'm going to bring Loren by, I'm going to get her to play some songs.

**Jake:** Awesome. I'll let Kelly know. Kelly really wants to manage her if she sees talent in her.

**Eddie:** Trust me, there's a lot of that in her. So, I'll be by later, in maybe an hour or so.

**Jake:** Okay see you then.

****Eddie hung up and waited on the couch for Loren. He laid on his back with his phone in his hands. He started playing Temple Run. He dropped his phone on his face when he took a glimpse of Loren. She was wearing a yellow dress, with white flats, an outfit only she could pull off. Her hair was in light curls. She looked beautiful. He quickly sat up and started smiling.****

**Loren:** ***spinning around*** You like?

**Eddie:** Oh, I love.

****Eddie grabbed Loren by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek then sat up again and looked into his eyes.****

**Loren:** Where are we going?

**Eddie:** Well, I want you to sing for my manager. He hired a new assistant not too long ago, and she would like to manage you.

**Loren:** Oh, well uh, you know I have stage fright.

**Eddie:** I have a solution.

**Loren:** And what is that?

**Eddie:** Look into my eyes. Take a breath, look into my eyes, and sing. Like it's just you and me. I know you can do it.

**Loren:** Okay. ***smiles***

**Eddie:** Okay then. Let's go.

****Loren got off of Eddie's lap. He got up, took her hand, and they both walked out the door on their way to the office.****

****Mel and Ian in Mel's bedroom.****

*****Mel still needed help getting around a little bit. Ian was still there for her every step off the way.*****

**Mel:** Ian?

**Ian:** Yes, love?

**Mel:** I love you.

**Ian:** I love you too.

**Mel:** I mean seriously, you've been here always for me, and I really love you for that.

**Ian:** Well, I can't handle being away from you at all, so it's my pleasure.

**Mel: **So, what do you want to do today?

**Ian:** How about the beach?

**Mel:** Sure. Let's invite Eddie and Loren too.

**Ian:** Okay, go ahead and call them.

****Mel picked up her phone to call Loren****

**Mel: **LO!

**Loren:** Gosh, Mel. You do know that this phone is up to my ear right?  
**Mel:** Yes. So what exactly are you doing at the moment?

**Loren:** Well, Eddie is taking me to Jake's office. I'm going to play a song for them, they might want to manage me. ***smiling***

**Mel:** OMG LO! This is huge! I know you are going to do great. So, how about the beach later?

**Loren:** Sounds like fun. I'll ask Eddie.

**Mel:** Okay. Talk to you later, Lo.

**Loren:** Kay bye.

*****Eddie and Loren in the car*****

**Eddie:** Ask me what?

**Loren:** Do you want to go to the beach later with Ian and Mel.

**Eddie:** Oh, sure.

****They arrive at the office. Eddie turns to look at Loren.****

**Eddie:** You ready?

**Loren:** Oh, yeah. Let's do this!  
****They both walk into the office. Jake and Kelly were in Jake's office. They were both playing on their phones. ****

**Kelly:** Hey guys!

**Loren:** ***shyly*** Hi…

****Eddie wraps his arm around Loren's waist and hugs her tightly from behind. She smiles and looks at Eddie. He smiled and nodded.****

**Jake:** So, how about that song, Loren?

**Loren:** Okay, sure.

****Eddie grabs a guitar and hands it to Loren. She takes it and sits down in a chair. She takes a breath, looks at Eddie, smiles, then looks down and starts singing****

**Loren:**

_When one door closes,_

_I know another one opens._

_I get one more chance, _

_To relive my life again._

_I've made so many choices,_

_So many I regret._

_Now they come and,_

_Hit me right in the face._

_(Chorus)_

_I really need to change (yeah)_

_Oh, change the way I live._

_I know if I don't it's gonna come right back and bite me,_

_I need to change,_

_Change the way I live._

_I remember, letting you down,_

_We never, ever spoke again._

_I cried and cried,_

_Just wanting to hear you say,_

"_I you in my life."_

_I want to be loved again,_

_Loved, for who I am._

_I want to love me,_

_Just like you used to._

_(Chorus)_

_But I just really need to change (yeah)_

_Oh, change the way I live._

_I know if I don't gonna come right back and bite me,_

_I need to change (oh yeaah)_

_Change the way I live._

_If I didn't have you in my life,_

_I wouldn't be able to stand._

_I'd never be able to do,_

_Do what I do today._

_I love myself for me,_

_And not who I used to be._

_I changed, oh I changed._

_I've changed, just for you._

_I turned my life around,_

_You said that it would help me,_

_I turned my life around (oh)_

_For you_

_**_**Review****

*****After the song ended, Loren looked up at Eddie, and saw him smiling. She laughed and looked back at the ground again.*****

**Kelly:** Loren…Loren that was so…..Amazing.

**Loren: *looking up*** Really?

**Kelly: **Absolutely. I really want to sign you. You have a beautiful voice, and your look fits too. So, ready to be a star.

**Loren:** Yeah I guess.

****Eddie walked over to Loren and took the piano out of her hands. He passed it over to Kelly.****

**Eddie:** That song was beautiful, Loren.

**Loren:** Thank you, came straight from my heart.

****Eddie smiled and lightly kissed Loren. After a minute, they both pulled away, and touched their foreheads together. Eddie kissed her on her cheek, then turned to look at Kelly and Jake.****

**Kelly:** Great. So, Loren. I'll talk to you tomorrow. We can discuss business then.

**Loren: *smiling*** Okay

****Loren and Eddie walked out of the office and headed back to Eddie's penthouse. Once they got there, Loren called Mel and told her to meet her and Eddie at the private beach by Eddie's bungalow. Loren and Eddie quickly got changed and headed out to the bungalow. Once they got there, they saw Ian and Mel already set up by the ocean. They both ran over to where Ian and Mel were.****

**Loren:** LET'S HIT THE WATER!

****Everybody ran to the water****

*****Ian swoops up Mel, and Eddie swoops up Loren. Both of the girls start laughing.*****

**Loren:** Hey…. Put me dooown…

**Eddie:** Um, no.

**Loren:** Hey, Mel?

**Mel:** Yeah?

**Loren:** Wanna play chicken?

**Mel:** OMG YES!

*****Loren and Mel jumped down from the guys' arms and got onto their shoulders. *****

**Loren:** 3…2…1…Go

****Loren and Mel were trying to knock each other down. Loren was the first to fall. She came back from under the water laughing. Eddie pouted and pulled her close****

**Eddie:** No fair!

**Ian:** Don't be a sore loser mate! Nice job, babe.

**Mel:** Heehee. Thank you. ***smiling at Loren***

**Loren:** Gosh, whatever Mel.

****Eddie picked Loren up and kissed her. Loren giggled and jumped down from Eddie's arms. Loren was swimming really fast and Eddie was trying to catch up to her. Eddie, who can't swim, just gave up, and pouted.****

**Mel:** You do know she is a champion swimmer right?

**Eddie:** No, that I didn't know.

**Mel:** I can see that. LO, GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!

**Loren:** What if I don't want to…. Wait, never mind.

****Loren swam back over to Eddie. She went behind him and jumped on his back. Eddie laughed and walked around with her on his back and then threw her back into the water. Everyone started laughing, but stopped when they saw someone on the beach.****

**Person:** Aww, isn't this cute.

#**Review!**

**Kidd'**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the new song. I have plenty of inspiration, so you will get plenty of those. And, my mood is changing too. I was sad for these past few days, that's the reason for the sad songs. But, luckily, my friends make me feel so much better, so I'm going to be writing some faster songs. Enjoy!**

****Loren started backing up slowly when she saw the person on the beach. Eddie caught her and held her tightly in his arms. Loren held on to his arm and Eddie kissed her cheek. Loren closed her eyes.****

**Eddie:** What do you want, Chloe?

**Chloe:** Oh, nothing! Just watching you hang out with the losers.

**Mel:** Listen up, I don't know who you think you are. I'm no loser okay. Just get that through your head. And I swear if you mess with Loren, you are going to have to get through me. Trust me, I'll rip every French manicured nail off your hand.

**Chloe:** Whatever. So, Eddie, looking good.

**Eddie:** Shut the hell up.

**Chloe:** Oh, and Loren, well whatever your name is. I talked to your little daddy, looks like he has it in for you just like some other people.

****Loren opened her eyes and looked at Chloe, who was smirking. She just couldn't take it that Chloe wanted to get rid of her all the time. She fainted and her and Eddie fell back into the water.****

**Eddie:** What the hell?!

**Chloe:** Oops, sorry. Only telling her the truth.

**Mel:** That's it.

****Mel ran out of the water charging for Chloe. Mel jumped on top of her, knocking her down, and started punching her. Chloe finally got Mel off of her, that's only because Ian pulled her off.*****

**Chloe:** You really need anger management.

**Mel:** No, what you need is a new face.

**Chloe:** Whatever.

****Ian carried Mel back into the water. Eddie started carrying Loren out of the water. Ian and Mel started to follow, but Eddie signaled that it was okay. He sat down on a towel under an umbrella. He held Loren close to him until she finally came through again. Loren jumped off of Eddie's lap and starting backing up slowly.****

**Loren:** I can't do this.

**Eddie:** Lo, what are you talking about?

**Loren:** It hurts dating you, Eddie. Ever since I have nothing but bad things just happen.

**Eddie:** ***getting up*** No, Loren, you can't do what I think you are.

**Loren:** ***shaking her head and whispering*** I'm sorry. ***starts running, with Eddie running after her.***

****Eddie was running after Loren. She stopped because she got tired. She felt Eddie's hand on her arm. He was breathing heavy and he had tears on his face.****

**Eddie:** Loren, please.

**Loren:** Eddie, I can't. Just go back to Chloe, it'll shut her up.

**Eddie:** Loren, no. I don't care about Chloe. ***pulling her close to him*** I love you, Loren. I can't just let you slip through my fingers like that.

**Loren:** ***steps back and starts yelling*** Eddie, no! I can't do this anymore. She mentioned my dad, what the hell does he have to do with this?! I want him out of my life forever. And who knows what he and Chloe could plan. I want you, me, and everybody else safe.

**Eddie:** ***now crying hysterically*** Loren, you're my life. I can't get on without you. Please, Loren. I will do anything to keep you here in my arms.

**Loren:** ***backing away*** I'm sorry.

****Loren turned around and started running again. Eddie fell to his knees screaming Loren's name and crying hysterically. She kept running. Mel and Ian saw Eddie on the ground and ran over to him. He pointed into the direction where Loren ran. Mel saw her stop and fall to her knees by a tree. Mel ran after her. Ian crouched down by Eddie and tried to talk to him.****

**Ian:** Mate, what happened?

**Eddie:** S-she left m-me.

**Ian:** Eddie, Mel won't let her give up on you. She is pretty convincing.

****Eddie was still crying. He had his head in his knees.****

******Loren and Mel******

*********Mel finally caught up to Loren. She was crying by a tree. Mel went over to her and sat next to her.*********

**Mel:** Loren, what was that about?

**Loren:** Mel, she Is crazy. What is she tries to kill me?

**Mel:** Come on, Lo. That won't happen. She is already going to jail, she killed Eddie's mom for gosh sakes. And Trent, oh please, he won't do anything. Lo, you love Eddie don't you? ***Loren nodded*** Well, he would literally die if he couldn't have you. He loves you too, you two are perfect.

**Loren:** ***smiles*** I know.

**Mel:** Now come on, he's a wreck.

****Loren and Mel walked back to where Eddie and Ian were. Mel dragged Ian away from where Loren and Eddie were, so that they could talk privately. Eddie didn't even hear Loren come towards him. He was still crying into his knees. Loren crouched down to him. She lifted his head off his knees. She saw hurt in his eyes. He was still crying. She positioned herself onto his lap, with him still crying, and started talking.****

**Loren:** I'm sorry. It's just like how you're protective of me, I'm the same with you. I don't want to see you hurt, Eddie. You have to understand that. And I was worried about what Chloe and Trent could do. Mel said Chloe was going to jail anyway, she can't hurt me. And, with Trent, I could have a legal restraining order against him. ***She turns so she is facing Eddie, now straddling him.*** I love you, Eddie. I was just worried. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am just very protective of myself all the time.

***She saw Eddie sniffling, so she just smiled then kissed him. She put her hands on his neck. He grabbed her by the waist and held her tighter. They pulled away, smiling, and looked into each other's eyes.****

**Eddie:** I love you, Lo.

**Loren:** I love you too.

****Chloe back at her apartment****

****Chloe was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She saw that Mel gave her a bruise on her right cheek and busted her lip a little bit. She got up when she heard a knock on the door.****

**Chloe:** Hello?

**Police Officer:** Chloe Carter, or Cynthia Kowalski, you are under arrest by order of the LAPD and the Durans.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews. In response to one review, yes Loren has a few scars on her face and legs from the burns, but they'll go away. Enjoy!**

******_**TWO MONTHS Later****_

*****Eddie and Loren are still together. Eddie is even more protective of Loren than he ever was. They got the restraining order against Trent the day after they were at the bungalow. Oh, they don't have to worry about Chloe for a while. Oh, didn't I mention, that Chloe was arrested, and put in jail for the murder of Katy Duran, and assault against Loren. Tyler got a better relationship with Loren as a big brother. Tyler stopped being a jerk, got his career back in order, and was nicer to people. Mel and Ian are closer as well, they're still dating, and their relationship is starting to turn into something more. Loren hasn't spoken to Cameron ever since their incident. Oh, and sorry for not mentioning Adrianna and Phil. They had a baby girl, and named her Lily Nicole Sanders.*****

*****Mel, Ian, Tyler, Cassia (Tyler's gf), Adrianna, Loren, and Eddie are all hanging out at Eddie's place watching movies. Loren and Eddie were on the couch, Loren under a blanket. Mel and Ian were cuddled together on the floor under a blanket, same or Adrianna and Phil, and Tyler and Cassia. Baby Lily was being baby-sat by Lisa. Oh, and Cassia also went to school with Loren, Mel, and Adrianna.***

**Loren:** Holy crap, Mel!

**Mel:** I know right.

**Adrianna:** Ryan Gosling

**Cassia:** is so

**Loren and Mel: **freaking hot!

**Ian, Tyler, Phil & Eddie:** What the hell?

**Loren:** Sorry, babe. It's the truth.

**Mel:** Yeah, sorry guys. But it is a totally logical fact: Ryan Gosling is hot as hell!

**Ian:** Okay I'm not tolerating this! *** Got up and turned off the movie. All the girls looked up at him with a '**_**what the hell'**_** look and the guys started laughing hysterically.***

**Loren:** Hey, Ian.

**Ian:** Yeah?

**Loren:** I don't know if you realized this, but we were watching that.

**Ian:** Not anymore.

**Loren:** Whatever.

**Mel:** OMG I can't wait! Graduation is only in five days. But we all need to go get a dress. I still need mine.

**Cassia:** I can't wait either. Yeah, we are so slow. We all just waited until the last minute to buy a dress. Oh, how smart of us. ***the girls started laughing***

**Eddie:** I'm so proud of you guys. I mean, you guys worked so hard, especially you, Lo.

**Loren:** Well , thank you. ***she leaned up and kissed him***

**Tyler:** So, what do you guys want to do now?

**Loren:** Ooo, we should go bowling, so I can kick all of your asses.

**Eddie:** Oh, ego much. Sure, wanna go bowling guys?

**Cassia, Tyler, Mel, Ian, Phil & Adrianna:** Yes!

****Loren and Eddie walked upstairs to get ready while everyone else stayed downstairs dancing around to music. When they both got upstairs Eddie closed the door, then walked up to Loren and started kissing her. She couldn't help but laugh. She lightly pushed him away.****

**Loren:** Come on! Let's get ready so I can beat ALL of you.

**Eddie:** What if I win?

**Loren:** You can do _whatever_ you want. What if I win?

**Eddie:** Same goes with you.

**Loren:** What if neither of us win?

**Eddie:** Well, beats me. But let's go, so I can beat _you_.

****Loren and Eddie walked downstairs and couldn't help but to burst out laughing. They saw everyone down there dancing like crazy.****

**Ian:** Let's go mates, let's go continue this party!

**Loren:** Okay let's go!

****They all run out the door. They go to the bowling alley. They are positive that the paparazzi got pictures of them acting crazy. Once they got there, they got two lanes. (I'm going to kind of cut to the chase) So, they were there for two hours. Loren was winning, with Tyler close behind. Loren got two strikes at the end winning the whole game. Her final score was 316 and Tyler's was 313. Everyone else was way behind.*****

***Nora and Max***

****By now, Nora and Max were practically dating for 3 weeks now. They were at Max's house talking.****

**Nora:** I'm so excited! Loren's career will be taking off soon.

**Max:** Well, she has a lot of inspiration. One of those being you.

**Nora: *smiling*** Well, I think it's Eddie and Trent. And other things as well.

**Max:** So, ***scooting closer to Nora*** what do you want to do?

**Nora: *scooting closer to Max*** Well, I don't know. ***she kissed him***

**Max:** Nora?

**Nora:** Yeah?

**Max:** I love you. You are my Katy, you remind me of her so much.

**Nora:** I love you too, Max. You're everything I ever dreamed of.

****Both Max and Nora smiled and kissed again. They kissed for about two minutes and when they pulled away, they put their foreheads on each other. Nora laughed and sat back.****

**Nora:** What do you think is going on with Loren and Eddie?

**Max:** Well, they might be out with their friends somewhere.

**Nora:** Yeah, I haven't hung out with Loren in like forever.

**Max:** Well, Loren will always have time for you. Just like Eddie. Eddie always has time for me. And anyways, Loren is a sweet girl, she'd never forget about her sweet mother, that doesn't sound like her.

**Nora:** Well, thank you, Max.

*****Loren and Eddie in the penthouse*****

******Loren was getting really tired, so she walked into the guest room, got a blanket, and walked over to Eddie who was on the couch. She sat on his lap, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. She had her head on his shoulder. Eddie laughed when he felt her head slowly move, signaling she was asleep. He felt his phone vibrating, he reached for it quickly and answered it.****

**Eddie:** Hello?

**Max:** Hey, Eddie.

**Eddie:** Hey, Pops. What's up?

**Max:** Oh, nothing much. Just hanging out with Nora. Listen, what are you doing tomorrow?

**Eddie: **Nothing, I don't think. I'll ask Loren later. Why?

**Max:** Oh, Nora and I just wanted to maybe go to lunch or dinner tomorrow. What is Loren doing now?

**Eddie: *moving a piece of hair from her face*** Oh, she's sleeping. She just kicked all our asses in bowling.

**Max:** ***laughs*** Yeah, that'd make a person tired. Well, when she wakes up, tell her about either lunch or dinner tomorrow, and If she wants to go.

**Eddie:** Okay. Will do, bye.

****Eddie hangs up the phone and goes back to playing with Loren's hair. After about twenty minutes, Loren woke up again. She smiled and punched Eddie in the arm****

**Eddie:** What was that for?!

**Loren:** ***in a little girl voice* **Don't touch my hair!

**Eddie:** Ughh! So, anything you want to do tomorrow?

**Loren:** Nothing comes to mind, why? Did you have anything planned?

**Eddie:** No, but Pops called and asked us if we wanted to go to lunch or dinner with him and Nora tomorrow?

**Loren:** Okay. How about dinner, because I need to do some shopping tomorrow?

**Eddie:** Ok. I'll call Pops tomorrow morning and tell him.

**Eddie's phone:** Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me….. (By now, Loren already had a few songs out, Mars being one of them.)

**Loren:** Oh my gosh who is that _beautiful_ singer?

**Eddie:** Yeah, okay, you're funny.

*****Eddie picks up his phone and answers it*****

**Eddie:** Hello?

**Person:** Hey babe?

**Eddie:** How in freaking hell did you get my number?

**Person:** Let's just say we have mutual friends.

**Eddie:** I don't want to talk to you Leah. We broke up two years ago. I want you, and everyone else who knocked me down out of my life.

**Leah:** Oh, baby, I didn't knock you down, you were just being dramatic.

**Eddie: *now yelling*** I WASN'T BEING DRAMATIC. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! ***He hangs up and sees Loren looking at him with widened eyes. Eddie sighs and lays his head on Loren's lap, while she touches his face***

**Loren:** Are you okay? What was that about?

**Eddie:** Yeah, that was my ex Leah. She hasn't bothered me for a while. I want her to stop it.

**Loren:** As long as she stays away from you, I won't have a problem. You're mine.

**Eddie:** Oh am I really?

**Loren:** Yes. And I'm yours.

******Eddie smiles at Loren just before he leans up to kiss him. Eddie sits up and grabs Loren's waist, while deepening the kiss. Loren put her hand on Eddie's cheek and leaned into him a little more. Eddie pulled away from Loren and placed kisses up and down her neckline. While doing so, he put his arms under Loren's legs and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Once Eddie got up there, he gently put Loren back onto the bed. He ripped her shirt off, and she did the same with his. They both scooted onto the bed more, getting lost in the blankets for the rest of the night.*****


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen!

**Hey guys! So here's the deal. I'm really bored so that's why I'm doing a lot of chapters tonight. Enjoy! And review me lovelies!**

*******_**THE NEXT MORNING******_

_*******_**Loren and Eddie made love for the first time. Loren wanted her first time to be special. And, yes, it was special. Loren loved Eddie, and she knew her first time was definitely going to be with him. Also, she didn't want to hold him off any longer. Eddie just woke up and saw Loren in his arms. She had her head on his chest, and was snoring slightly. Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Just then, Loren woke up*****

**Eddie:** Good morning, beautiful.

**Loren:** Good morning, handsome.

**Eddie:** So, um….. I was just wondering… ***he is cut off by Loren***

**Loren:** No, Eddie. I didn't regret anything, last night was for sure the best night of my life.

**Eddie:** Good, because it was the best night of my life too.

**Loren:** So, I'm going to take a shower. So, can you call your dad and tell him that we should go out to dinner later.

**Eddie:** Okay. Sure thing.

****Loren got up and went into the bathroom. Eddie picked up his phone and dialed his dad's number****

**Max:** Hello?

**Eddie:** Hey Pops.

**Max:** So, when are we going out to eat?

**Eddie:** How about dinner at Rumor?

**Max:** Okay, cool. I'll tell Nora. So, where is the beautiful Loren?

**Eddie:** Umm, she's in the shower.

**Max:** Really? Did you guys-

**Eddie:** Yeah, pop. We did.

**Max:** Be careful, Eddie.

**Eddie:** I know Pop, she is young, but I love her.

**Max:** Good. Well, I'll talk to you later.

**Eddie:** Okay. Bye Pop.

*****Thirty minutes later, Loren finished getting dressed while Eddie was in the shower. She got a phone call*****

**Loren:** Hello?

**Adrianna:** OMG! Hey, Lo.

**Loren:** Aid! How are you? How is Lily?

**Adrianna:** She is good. So, how have things been, well, since yesterday?

**Loren:** Oh, well uh…..

**Adrianna:** OMG, you and Eddie totally did it.

**Loren: *laughs*** Yeah, we did. It was amazing.

**Adrianna:** That is awesome, Lo. I'm so happy for you. Ugh, Lily is crying. I'll talk to you later Lo.

**Loren:** Okay. Bye, Aid.

******Chloe in prison******

*****Chloe was sentenced to life in prison. She was in her cell lying down on her bed. She honestly felt super bad about what she did. The two months she had been in prison was where she realized that she needed to change…NOW. She at least wanted to talk to Loren, to apologize. She didn't expect for them two to become friends, but she at least wanted Loren to know that she was terribly sorry for what she did*****

**Chloe:** Excuse me?

**Guard:** Yes, Ms. Carter?

**Chloe:** Can I please have one phone call today?

**Guard:** May I ask to who?

**Chloe:** Um, Loren Tate.

**Guard:** Um, sure. Follow me.

*****Chloe followed the guard to the phone booth. She sighed and dialed Loren's number.*****

**Loren:** Hello?

**Chloe:** Loren?

**Loren:** Yeah… who is this?

**Chloe:** Um… it's Chloe.

**Loren:** What do you want?

**Chloe:** Look, I know it's a little late for this, but I am seriously sorry. I realized what a terrible person I was when I was locked in here for the past two months. I don't expect us to become BFF's or anything, I just wanted to know that you know how incredibly sorry I was. I need to change, because, life's not being to kind to me I'm really sorry.

**Loren:** Chloe, I forgive you, but I'll never forget. I understand what you're saying. I completely forgive you.

**Chloe:** Thank you, Loren. So, have a nice life.

**Loren:** Thank you. Bye!

*****Loren hung up the phone and sighed. She plopped down on the couch. She heard Eddie come downstairs and he sat down on the couch next to her.*****

**Eddie:** You okay, Lo?

**Loren:** …

**Eddie:** Lo!

**Loren:** Yeah?

**Eddie:** Are you okay?

**Loren:** ***getting up*** I'm fine, just thinking. So, I wanted to go shopping for a dress. I'm going to call Mel.

**Eddie:** Can I still come?

**Loren:** You want to?

**Eddie:** Well, I want to see my beautiful girlfriend in her dress. I bet Ian would like to see Mel, too.

**Loren:** Okay, then. ***picks up her phone and called Mel***

**Mel:** Hello?

**Loren:** Hey, Mel.

**Mel:** Hey, Lo? What's up?

**Loren:** Do you want to go shopping for our dresses today? Ask Ian if he wants to come, because Eddie said he wanted to see me in my dress.

**Mel:** Okay. Well, when do you want to go?

**Loren:** An hour?

**Mel:** Will do. Okay, talk to you later.

**Loren:** Okay, bye Mel.

******Loren hung up her phone, and looked over at Eddie and smiled. She saw that he was playing a game on his phone. She walked over and sat on his lap. He didn't even look up from his phone. So, she sighed and started kissing his neck.******

**Eddie:** Heyy, stop it.

**Loren:** ***still kissing his neck.***

**Eddie:** ***sighed and threw his phone. It landed on the rug.***

**Loren:** ***sits up and kissed his cheek*** Hee hee.

**Eddie:** I almost beat my high score!

**Loren:** That's cute. If you think you can beat my score at Subway Surfers, you can keep dreaming.

**Eddie:** One day I will. F.Y.I. And you're going to pay.

**Loren:** Oh really.

**Eddie:** Yes, really. ***he pushes her off of his lap, and starts tickling her. She starts screaming. He turns her over, and sits on her egg-style.***

**Loren:** Gosh, what the hell! ***starts coughing*** Get off of me!

**Eddie: **Oh, I'm sorry what?

**Loren:** Get off me you weigh a ton.

**Eddie:** You're such a baby.

**Loren:** Yeah, I am. And you can't sit on a baby!

*****Eddie laughs and gets off of Loren. He sticks his hand out, and Loren grabbed it. He pulled her up and she just pouted. He laughed and grabbed his phone. Loren grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Eddie ran out, laughing, and followed her.*****

******_**HALF AN HOUR LATER*****_

*****Eddie and Loren drove to Ian's house to pick up him and Mel. When they got there, Loren jumped out of the car. She hugged Mel and they both got in the back seat, while Ian got in the front seat. Loren and Mel were talking the whole ride to the mall. They all walked into the mall together. Loren and Mel started going crazy looking for the right dress.*****

**Loren:** MEL!

**Mel:** Yeah…

**Loren:** What about this one? ****she picked out a white strapless dress. It comes right above her knees. It was sparkly and it looked perfect for her.****

**Mel:** OMG LO! That dress is like totes perfect for you. How about this one. ****Mel picked out a white and black spaghetti strap dress. It also came a little bit above her knees****

**Loren:** OMG, Mel! That also looks perfect for you! We are so going to look perfect. Wanna go try them on?

**Mel:** Yeah, come on.

*****Loren and Mel run to the dressing room with Eddie and Ian following behind. Eddie and Ian waited for the girls to come out. When they finally came out, both of their mouths dropped.*****

**Loren & Mel:** So, how do we look? ****Both of them spun around then posed***

**Ian & Eddie:** … Well, uh…

**Loren:** Mel, we must look _AMAZING_!

**Mel:** Yeah we do. Hey guys, cat gotcha tongue?

*******Eddie walked over to Loren. He grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her. Ian did the same with Mel. Loren pulled away from Eddie and started laughing. Mel pulled away from Ian, and started laughing as well.*****

**Eddie:** You look beautiful, Lo.

**Loren:** Really?

**Eddie:** Mmmhmm. ****he started kissing her neck.****

**Loren:** Hey…. ****gently pushes him off**** Not here….

**Eddie:** Ughh, okay.

**Ian:** You're going to look perfect at graduation.

**Mel:** Well thank you.

**Ian:** My eyes are going to be glued on you.

**Mel:** Lol…. ****kisses him**** Is that so?

**Ian:** Definitely.

**_**FOUR DAYS LATER **____*******_

****Today is the day of Loren and Mel's graduation. Both of them are nervous, but very excited as well. They were all at Eddie's penthouse. Loren and Mel were in the guest room getting ready. Eddie and Ian were in the living room.****

**Eddie:** ***whispering*** Dude, do you think she'll like the necklace?

**Ian: *whispering*** What does it say again?

**Eddie:** Um "My Beautiful Girl. L/E"

**Ian:** Mate, she's going to love it. I got Mel a promise ring.

**Eddie:** Our girls are going to love us.

**Ian:** Yeah.

*****Ian and Eddie quickly put their gifts away when they heard Loren and Mel come down. Loren had her dress on. She curled her hair, had black eyeliner, pink lipgloss, and black heels. Mel, with her dress, straightened her hair, had black eyeliner, black lipstick, and white heels. Yet again, Eddie and Ian's jaws dropped.******

**Ian & Eddie:** Woah..

**Mel:** I take that as if we look good.

**Ian:** Yeah you do.

**Eddie:** So do you, Lo.

*****Eddie walked over to Loren and kissed her on her lips. He pulled away laughing, and licked his lips.*****

**Eddie:** Your lipgloss tastes good.

**Loren:** Really now?

**Eddie:** Yes really. You ready to go?

**Loren:** Yeah.

****Everyone walked out the door. The driver took them to Loren and Mel's school. Loren was silent the whole ride. When they got to the school, Eddie noticed that Loren was really stiff. He told Ian and Mel to go inside while he talked to Loren.****

**Eddie:** Lo, are you okay?

**Loren:** Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good.

**Eddie: *scoots closer to her* **If you're nervous, trust me, you are going to be perfect up there.

**Loren:** Thank you.

**Eddie:** It's the truth, Lo.

****Loren smiled and kissed Eddie. They both pulled away and placed their foreheads on each other.****

**Loren:** I love you.

**Eddie:** I love you too. Now let's go.

*****Loren and Eddie walked into the school. When they got in there, Eddie kissed Loren, told her that he'd see her later, and walked towards Ian. Mel, Loren, Adrianna, Cassia, and a bunch of other girls were hugging each other. About after 10 minutes of that, everyone went to the auditorium. Loren gave her valedictorian speech. It was about time for everyone to go receive their diplomas, but Ian and Eddie came up on stage. They already talked to the principal about doing so. When they came onstage, Loren and Mel gave each other a confusing look.*****

**Eddie:** Hey guys! I know you guys know who I am, but this is my best friend, Ian.

**Ian:** Hey mates. So, can Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders come up here?

****Loren went over to Melissa, and they both walked up onto stage and blushed. Eddie walked up to Loren and grabbed her hand, he pulled her closer to him. Loren blushed and backed away a tiny bit. Loren looked up at Eddie when he started talking.****

**Eddie:** Loren, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me for sure. You're my sun, my light, and the reason my heart keeps beating. My heart only beats for you. I already know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. You are for sure my Katy ****the crowd says "Awww"**** So, I wanted you to have this.

****he pulls the black box out of his pocket and opens it. Loren covers her mouth when she sees it. She smiles and looks up at him. Eddie takes the necklace out of the box. He turns Loren around, moves her hair out of the way, and puts the necklace on her.****

**Eddie: *whispering into her ear*** As long as my heart beats, I will always love you.

****Loren smiled and kissed Eddie on the lips. When she pulled away, she smiled, leaned onto Eddie, and looked over at Ian and Mel.***

**Awww, I loved writing this chapter! I thought it was soo cute. So, review and expect more to come me lovelies!**

**Kidd'**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Read and Review Guise!**

*****Loren leaned onto Eddie's chest and watched as Ian started to speak.*****

**Ian: *getting down on one knee and everyone in the audience gasps*** Mel, I love you dearly. And before you think I'm asking you to marry me, I'm not… yet. I just want you to promise that you only have eyes for me, because I'm definitely sure I only have eyes for you. I want you to be mine. Your heart already belongs to me, but I just want you to promise me that someday, you will be mine, forever and always. ***holding out the ring***

**Mel:** Of course! I love you too, Ian.

****Ian slips the ring on Mel's finger and twirls her around.****

**Eddie:** Okay, so I'm going to go sit down now.

**Ian:** Me too.

****Loren and Mel walk off stage hand in hand and go back to their seats. Everyone in their class gets really anxious as the principal walks back to the podium.*****

**Principal:** Now, back to the ceremony. I will call the names one by one… (****I know, I'm only using characters I've mentioned before.**** Cassia Golden, Cameron, (**couldn't think of a last name)** Adrianna Masters, Melissa Sanders, Phil Sanders, Loren Tate, and Adam (**also couldn't think of a last name**)

*****Everyone goes up and grabs their certificate. Once everyone is back in their rows, the principal says "**_**Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for the West Valley Charter Class of 2013"**_** Everyone in the audience cheers as the entire class throws their hats into the air. Loren runs over to Mel and hugs her. A few seconds later, Cassia and Adrianna come over and join the group hug.*****

**Loren:** I love you guys.

**Cassia:** Aww, we love you too Lo.

**Adrianna:** And what Eddie and Ian did for you guys was tots amazing. I almost cried.

**Loren & Mel:** I know right.

*****Loren looked around and finally saw Eddie leaning against the wall talking to Ian. She smiled and ran up to him, jumping in his arms.*****

**Eddie:** Babe, you did great.

**Loren:** Thanks, I was really nervous though. Yay, no more homework. Gosh, about time.

**Eddie:** Yay, now you can spend more time with me.

**Loren:** Hmm..

*****After a few minutes of Eddie and Loren talking, they saw Mel jumping into Ian's arms. They both laughed and sat down in the chairs, Loren on Eddie's lap, and Mel on Ian's lap.****

**Mel:** OMG, Lo. We should totes have a party this weekend.

**Loren:** ….

**Mel:** Lo….

******Mel sat up and looked towards Loren and Eddie. She saw them nearly swallowing each other. She shook her head and started kissing Ian. Almost two minutes later, they all nearly jumped when they heard someone calling their names.******

**Nora:** MELLISA SANDERS AND LOREN TATE!

*****Loren and Mel sat up.*****

**Loren & Mel:** Yeah?

**Nora:** Hey.

**Loren: *****getting off Eddie's lap and goes to hug Nora*** Hey, mom.

**Nora:** I'm so proud of you Loren, and you too, Mel.

**Mel: *goes to hug Nora*** Thanks. Have you seen my mom and dad?

**Nora:** They were sitting by me a few minutes ago, I don't know where they went.

**Max:** You girls did amazing!

**Loren:** Thanks, Max. So, mom. Me, Mel, Eddie, and Ian are going to hang out tonight. I will see you at home later right?

**Nora:** Yeah, Lo. Have fun. ***Her and Max walk away***

****Eddie, Loren, Ian, and Mel all went back to Eddie's penthouse. Mel and Loren already had a change of clothes over there in the guest room. After they changed, they went back downstairs and picked out a movie to watch with the guys. They made popcorn and got comfortable to watch it.****

**Mel:** Oh, Lo. We should throw a party this weekend. Or, we should go to Six Flags or something.

**Loren:** Six Flags, I've never been there before.

**Eddie, Ian & Mel:** WHAT?!

**Loren:** I've never been to Six Flags before.

**Eddie:** Gosh, Lo. Seriously?

**Loren:** I'm dead serious.

**Mel:** I remember going one time, Lo. We've known each other since like forever. You didn't go with me?

**Loren:** Nope.

**Eddie:** Okay, then its settled. We are so going to Six Flags tomorrow!

**Loren:** I don't really ride the rides. That's why I've never been.

**Mel:** Come on, Lo. They aren't that bad.

**Eddie:** And, I'll be right there next to you.

**Loren:** Okay, fine.

******Mel picked out Paranormal Activity 1-4 to watch with everyone. Loren and Eddie were snuggled up on the couch, and Mel and Ian were snuggled up on the floor. When the "scary" parts came, Loren kept jumping, making everyone else laugh. After watching the third movie, it was really late. Loren had fallen asleep on Eddie's chest. He told Ian and Mel that he was taking Loren upstairs and they were going to sleep. Mel and Ian fell asleep on the couch watching the movies.******

********_**THE NEXT MORNING******_

****Loren and Eddie had been up for an hour playing the piano together. They were about to get ready to go to Six Flags, but Mel and Ian were still sleeping.****

**Loren:** Should we wake them up?

**Eddie:** Yes, yes we should.

*****Eddie grabbed a small water gun that he remembered his mom got him when he was little. He gave one to Loren also to use. They quietly walked up to the guest room and opened the door. They saw Mel and Ian cuddled up next to each other. Loren and Eddie looked at each other, smiling, then started squirting Ian and Mel with water. They both ran out of the room when Ian and Mel sat up****

**Ian:** What the bloody hell?

**Mel:** LOREN TATE I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!

*****Mel and Ian jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. They saw Loren and Eddie sitting at the piano. Mel charged for Loren. Eddie stood up and guarded Loren. Mel starting punching Eddie in his chest when Ian came and calmed her down. Loren and Eddie were bust out laughing.*****

**Mel:** What the heck, Lo!

**Ian:** Yeah, mate. What was that about?

**Eddie:** Oh, you guys still wanted to go to Six Flags right?

**Ian & Mel:** Duh!

**Loren:** Then go get ready.

******Ian and Mel ran back to the guest room and started getting ready. Loren and Eddie waited for Mel and Ian to be done before they started getting ready. Once Mel and Ian were ready, Loren and Eddie went upstairs and got ready. Loren was wearing her New York tee and shorts. She curled her hair again, she knew Eddie liked it. Eddie wore his New York tee and black jeans. They both went downstairs, and they headed for Six Flags. Once they got there, Eddie paid for their tickets, and they went inside.******

**Eddie:** Hey, Lo. Do you want to get on Superman?

**Loren**: …..

**Mel: **Well, you're getting on it.

**Ian:** Seriously, love. You're not backing out.

**Loren:** Really, now just watch me.

**Eddie:** Being difficult won't work here, Lo.

*****Eddie sighed as he lifted Loren over his shoulders and carried her all the way to the line for superman. When they were all finally in line, he let her down, and she just pouted. Fans were coming up to them while they were in line taking pictures with them. And almost after 25 short minutes, they got to the front of the line.*****

**Eddie:** Come on, Lo. I'll be right next to you.

**Loren:** Fine, okay.

*****Eddie, Loren, Ian, and Mel took their seats for Superman. Ian on the far left, then Mel, then Loren, then Eddie on the far right. Loren looked over at Eddie and saw him smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. When the ride started, Loren squeezed Eddie's hand tighter, causing him to laugh more. **

**When it finally got to the top, Loren let go of Eddie's hand and started laughing herself. When it started going down, her and Mel started screaming as loud as they possibly could, making Ian and Eddie laugh. When the ride was over, Loren couldn't stop laughing.*****

**Eddie:** So, I take that as if you liked it?

**Loren: *nodding*** Yeah..

*****For the rest of the day, they rode a bunch of the other rides and took pictures with fans. It was around 11pm when Eddie, Loren, Ian, and Mel left six flags. Eddie carried Loren on his back because she was falling asleep. Ian and Mel were still wide awake. Ian drove back to Eddie's penthouse with Eddie and Loren in the backseat. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Loren while her head was on Eddie's chest. When they finally got back to the penthouse, Eddie got out the car, and woke Loren up. She jumped on his back and buried her head on his shoulder. He laughed and carried her inside, and Mel and Ian were walking behind them. They all said hello to Jeffery and walked inside the elevator. And once they got upstairs and into Eddie's penthouse, everyone was stone stiff, looking at who was smirking at them.*****


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

***Mel and Eddie were getting angry at the sight of the person who was in the room. Eddie let Loren off of his back, with her still sleeping, and held her in his arms tightly. Ian was plain confused, he didn't know who the person was. Eddie sat down on the piano bench and held Loren down on his lap. Loren was a hysterically deep sleeper. Mel almost went ham on the person in Eddie's living room, but didn't, for Loren's sake.***

Mel: What do you want Cameron?!

Cam: Is that supposed to be a trick question? *he looked towards Loren.**

Mel: Oh, no! That's not going to happen.

Cam: Okay. You can keep thinking that if you want to.

Eddie: I'm serious. If you come anywhere near her, I swear, things won't be pretty.

Cam: Pretty for you or pretty for me?

Eddie: That's it!

***Eddie got up, waking up Loren, and charged for Cameron. Loren didn't understand what was happening. Eddie knocked Cameron down, put Cam came back and hit Eddie really hard in his temple. When Cam did that, Loren came through and gasped. Mel ran towards Cam and started kicking him. Mel ended up getting him in a headlock. Loren ran up to him and kneed him in his "area." Loren then ran to the phone to call security. They took Cam out and called the police. Loren was holding Eddie in her arms holding an ice pack to his head. Eddie slowly opened his eyes.***

Eddie: My head hurts…

Loren: *laughed* Well yeah, it should.

Mel: You okay rock-star?

Eddie: Yeah, but, what happened?

Loren: Cam was in here when we came back from Six Flags, you charged at him when he hit you in your temple.

Eddie: Oh..

Loren: Yeah. If he tries to get to you, don't listen to him. He's really easy to see through.

Eddie: Yeah….. I know.

Loren: Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired.

Mel & Ian: Same here!

*****Ian drove Mel home because her parents wanted her there with them, same goes for Phil. Loren and Eddie went to sleep in Eddie's room. After Ian dropped Mel off at her house, he came back and slept in the guest room at Eddie's penthouse.*****

_***THE NEXT MORNING***_

_****_Loren woke up really early. She slipped out of Eddie's arms and went downstairs to call her mom. She didn't talk to her yesterday because she was hanging out with Eddie, Ian, and Mel. She wanted to spend a little time with her mom, she felt like she hadn't seen her in forever.****

**PHONE CALL (NORA + LOREN)**

Loren: Hey, mom!

Nora: Gosh! Hey, Lo. I feels like I haven't seen or talked to you in life forever.

Loren: I know right! I feel the same way. So, I was going to spend the day with you, and come back home.

Nora: Ok! I practically thought that you moved in with Eddie because of much time you spent over there!

Loren: *laughs* No, mom. I still live with you.

Nora: So, what should we do today?

Loren: It doesn't matter mom, whatever you would like to do.

Nora: Oh, do you want to go get our pictures taken together? Then, we could maybe get lunch, go to the mall, or something.

Loren: Yeah. That sounds really fun mom, sounds like a plan.

Nora: Okay, so when are you coming home?

Loren: Maybe in an hour or so.

Nora: Ok, I'll see you soon.

Loren: Kay, bye mom. Love you!

Nora: Love you too, Lo.

**Loren hung up her phone and went upstairs. She saw Eddie still sleeping so she gently nudged him and he slowly opened his eyes and smiled.**

Eddie: Hey, beautiful.

Loren: Well hello there handsome.

Eddie: What are you doing? *he sat up*

Loren: Well, I was going to go back home today. *Eddie frowned* Come, on don't be like that! It feels like I haven't seen or talked to my mom in forever.

Eddie: *pouting* No, I don't want you to leave me.

Loren: I'm going to see my mom. I'll be back in a few days maybe.

Eddie: Maybe?

Loren: I'm kidding, Eddie.

Eddie: I hope so.

***Eddie sat up and grabbed Loren by the waist. She laughed as he pulled her closer to him. She sat down on his lap and kissed him. They kissed for about five minutes, then Loren got up and went to take a shower. Eddie laughed when he saw her outfit. She was wearing neon blue Hollister shorts and a light pink crop top.***

Loren: What?

Eddie: Oh, nothing.

Loren: Oh, okay. Bye, Eddie.

Eddie: Ughh, okay. Bye, Lo.

***Loren left to go hang out with her mom. Eddie sighed and went to check up on Ian. He laughed when he saw him on the floor passed out. He walked out and sighed. He didn't know what to do until Loren came back so he went to the piano and started writing songs.***

****When Loren got back to her house, she opened the door to see her mom on the couch. She smiled and walked over to hug her. Loren waited for a little while for her mom to finish getting ready. Then, they walked out to go hang out.****

****Mel barely slept the night before. She couldn't sleep unless Ian was there with her. She loved him, and she needed him there with him. She sighed and decided to call him.****

Ian: Hello?

Mel: Ian?

Ian: Hey, love.

Mel: Where are you?

Ian: At Eddie's. Why what's wrong?

Mel: Nothing, I just can't sleep.

Ian: Oh, well come on over.

Mel: *laughing* Okay, thanks. I love you too.

Ian: Love you too, love.

***Ian went downstairs and saw Eddie with his head in his hands at the piano. He walked over to Eddie and out his hand on his shoulder. Eddie looked up and sighed***

Eddie: I miss her man.

Ian: Mate, she's been gone *looks at his watch* for like an hour. At least I think.

Eddie: Don't you think I know that. I'm counting the seconds, minutes, hours, and days she isn't here with me.

Ian: Gosh mate, you are so lovey- dovey.

Eddie: *laughs* I know, I can't help it. I want to ask her to marry me.

Ian: Well mate, I know you love her dearly. *Eddie nods* You should.

Eddie: How should I do it?

Ian: Heck if I know, just do something that comes from your heart. I know she'll love it. Ask Papa Max for some help.

Eddie: Yeah I was. I was going to ask him if I could use Ma's ring.

Ian: Woah, she would love that. That would be so special.

Eddie: Yeah it would be. I'm going to go talk to Pop.

Ian: Okay.

**Eddie walked out and headed to see Max. He knew that Max would be all for him using his mom's engagement ring. He loved Loren like a daughter. When Eddie got to MK he saw his dad sitting at one of the tables playing his guitar. He smiled and walked over to him.**

Eddie: Hey, Pop.

Max: Hey, Ed.

Eddie: So, I need to talk to you about something.

Max: I'm listening.

Eddie: What do you think of Loren?

Max: *smiles* Loren, Loren, beautiful girl. Smart, funny, sweet. You picked a good one there. I love her like my own daughter.

Eddie: Good. I want to ask her to marry me.

Max: *smiles* Finally, Eddie. I wanted you to marry her a long time ago.

Eddie: I know. Now I know, she's definitely the one I'm spending the rest of my life with. But one more thing.

Max: Yes?

Eddie: Can I use mom's ring?

Max Of course, son. I know that Loren will take care of the ring like it was her life. And also, I know Katy would've loved Loren like I do.

Eddie: Yeah I know, she would've. So, when should I propose?

Max: I don't know where is she?

Eddie: Hanging out with her mom.

Max: Okay, so here's what you should do. Call Nora and tell her about the proposal. We could set up a surprise for her. Maybe you arrange something with Nora to get her to your spot, without us there, and propose to her.

Eddie: Yes! Thank you Pop. That's like perfect.

Max: I know, I know. I'm very smart.

Eddie: Ok thanks, don't rub it in.

***Eddie laughed and left MK. He went back to his penthouse. He saw Ian and Mel on the couch. Mel was fast asleep and Ian was watching a movie. Eddie walked over to them and nudged Mel waking her up.***

Mel: What the hell. What…the…hell… You better have a good reason for waking me up, Eddie.

Eddie: Okay, cranky much. So, I need you guys help. I'm going to ask Loren to marry me.

Mel: OMG! That is going to be soo cute! Loren is going to love that. She will legit cry,

Eddie: I'm using my mom's ring and I'm going to propose at our spot.

Mel: I can totally imagine her crying right now! Ahh!

Ian: Hey, love. You like really burst my ear drum right there.

Mel: Sorry, babe. So, Eddie, when are you going to propose?

Eddie: Well, I was going to call Nora and tell her first, then we'll talk.

****Eddie walked upstairs into his room. He lay on the bed and dialed Nora's number.****

Nora: Hello?

Eddie: Hey, Nora!

Nora: *laughs* Hey, Eddie! *Eddie heard Loren laugh in the backround.*

Eddie: So, can you make sure that Loren is like not around for what I'm about to tell you.

Nora: Sure.. *She pauses for a second while she motions for Loren to stay where she was while she talked to Eddie.* What's up?

Eddie: So, I told everyone else, but I really want your blessing to ask Loren to marry me.

Nora: Aww! That is so cute! Of course, Eddie! What was your plan?

Eddie: Well that depends. What are you doing tomorrow?

Nora: Nothing that I know of. What are you going to do?

Eddie: Well I wanted to find a way to get her to our spot, and propose to her there. You guys, like Pop, Mel, Ian, Aid, Phil, Tyler, Cassia, and you could have a surprise party for afterwards. You can set it up while Loren and I are gone. I was going to put candles and a lot of things around our spot. I think she'd love it. Also, Pop said I can use my mom's ring.

Nora: That is soo sweet! We could do that tomorrow night okay! Trust me, everything will be perfect.

Eddie: Yes! Thank you Nora so much! I love you!

Nora: I love you too, Eddie! So, I'll talk to you later.

Eddie: Okay.

***Eddie smiled and hung up the phone. He ran downstairs and told everything to Ian and Mel. He called everyone else and told them about tomorrow**

***Loren and Nora at the mall***

Loren: What did Eddie want mom?

Nora: Oh, nothing! Just telling me how he misses you a lot.

Loren: *laughs* I know he misses me.

Nora: Yes, yes he does!

****Loren and Nora spent the rest of the day shopping. They got mani's &pedi's. They also had lunch. They went home and they were both smiling ear to ear. It was really late when they got back to their house. Nora hugged Loren and went straight to her room to go to sleep. Loren went into her room, changed into her pajamas, and went over to her bed when she got a video call from Eddie*****

(((_VIDEO CALL)))_

Eddie: Hey, babe!

Loren: Hey, handsome!

Eddie: What did my beautiful girlfriend do today?

Loren: *laughs* Just went shopping and stuff with my mom. What did my handsome boyfriend do today?

Eddie: I sat miserably at my house wanting you to be there with me. I still am!

Loren: Aww… You must've really missed me.

Eddie: Yes, yes I did. *yawns*

Loren: Someone sounds tired. *yawns*

Eddie: So do you.

Loren: No… I'm not tired, you are.

Eddie: No you are.

Loren: No, you are.

Eddie: Nooo, you.

***Eddie and Loren kept going back and forth until they both fell asleep to the sound of each other's voice.***

Eddie's thoughts: (in his sleep) I can't wait for tomorrow! Loren will finally be my fiancé! I wanted to ask her a long time ago but we both weren't ready. Now is definitely the right time. I love her so much, and I know she loves me too! I'm a little nervous, but being nervous is a good thing, right? I just hope she says yes.

Hey yall!

Sorry I haven't been updating! So, give me some more ideas on how you think Eddie should propose, and what should go on after that. Love you guise so much!

Read it,, Love it,,, Review it!

Kidd!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hey Guise! So, I didn't get that many ideas for this chapter about the proposal. But, I did get one good idea…. You will see some of that idea in this chapter! You guys are really going to enjoy what I have in store for the proposal… OMG! So, here it goes….. REVIEW EVERYONE!

***Loren and Eddie never ended their video chat the night before. Loren woke up when she heard Mel screaming.***

Mel: OMG! Loren is going to love this!

Ian: I know, love.

Loren: What are you guys talking about?

**Eddie shot up when he heard Loren's voice**

Eddie: What?

Loren: Mel, I'm going to love what?

Mel: *looked at Eddie with widened eyes* I-I

Eddie: It's just a song that I wrote you, Lo. You're really going to love it.

Loren: Oh. Okay. *she smiles*

***Mel and Ian rush back upstairs***

Loren: I miss you.

Eddie: Aww. I miss you too, babe! I love you!

Loren: I love you, too!

Eddie: Listen, I have to go, babe. But, I'll talk to you later, okay?

Loren: Okay. I love you!

Eddie: Back at'cha Beautiful!

****Eddie ended the video chat and sighed. He laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. He is lucky he already wrote a song for Loren to hear. He wanted to kill Mel at the moment, but he knew it wasn't her fault.****

_****LATER THAT DAY****_

**Eddie called everyone (Nora, Cassia, Tyler, Aid, Phil, and Max) and reminded them about today. He didn't have to remind Mel and Ian. Nora was cooking food for the surprise party, but Loren just thought it was for dinner or something.**

**Eddie stopped by MK and picked up his mom's ring earlier. He was now by his penthouse getting ready to go to a "family dinner." He picked out black skinny jeans, and a white button down shirt. He walked down to see what Ian and Mel thought. When they saw him, they looked at each other and nodded. Eddie smiled, grabbed the black box with the ring in it, and headed out the door. Ian and Mel told everybody else to meet up at Mel's house, so when Loren and Eddie headed to their spot, they could be at Loren's house in like five minutes.**

**Loren and Nora were at their house waiting for Max and Eddie to get there. Loren went into her room to play some of her songs. She didn't hear the doorbell, so Nora went to get it. Max and Eddie walked in and hugged Nora. Max stayed in the kitchen with Nora while Eddie went to Loren's room. He walked in and smiled when he heard her playing her keyboard and singing her songs. Eddie closed the door and put his back on it.**

Eddie: Hey, babe!

Loren: OMG heyy!

**Loren put her keyboard against the wall and ran over to Eddie. She jumped into his arms while he spun her around. They were both laughing when Eddie put her down and hugged her.**

Loren: I missed you _SO_ much!

Eddie: I missed you more!

Loren: Uh uh….

Eddie: *leaning closer to her* Uh huh….

Loren: *leaning back onto her bed* Uh uh…

Eddie: *leaning even closer to her* Uh huh…

Loren: *Laughs and pulls him down to kiss her.*

***Loren and Eddie started kissing on Loren's bed. They had to pull away just in case Nora or Max came in,***

Eddie: Come on, I need to take you somewhere.

Loren: Where?

Eddie: That information is classified. Now come on, get dressed.

Loren: *laughs* Ughh, okay.

***Eddie walks out of Loren's room to talk to Nora and Max for a quick second.**

Eddie: *holding a thumbs up* Good to go. So, I'll text you when we're heading back.

Max: Ok will do.

Nora: We'll call everyone else when you guys leave. They're going to help us decorate the place.

Eddie: I'm a little nervous.

Max: You love her don't you?

Eddie: Well, duh!

Max: Okay, then. There shouldn't be a problem then.

Eddie: Yeah you're right.

**Loren comes out of her room wearing black skinny jeans and her white New York tee shirt. She smiled and walked over to Eddie.**

Loren: So, are you going to tell me where we are going now? *Everyone smiled*

Eddie: No, you're going to have to wait and see… And *showing her a blindfold*

Loren: Dang it! I can't even look out the window?!

Eddie: Nope! Sorry *he ties the blindfold over eyes* Can you see anything?

Loren: No, nothing! *Max and Nora laugh* Yeah, super funny.

Eddie: Yes, yes it is. Okay, let's go. **Grabs Loren's hand and helps her walk outside and get into his car.**

***Max and Nora stood outside until they saw Eddie's car drive away. Once they drove away, Max and Nora rushed inside and called everyone telling them to come over. Once they all arrived, they started decorating the house and setting up the food and everything else, waiting for Eddie and Loren to get back***

***On the way to Eddie and Loren's spot, Loren kept nagging Eddie to tell her where they were going. Eddie was laughing and wouldn't say a word. When they got there, Eddie got out the car and helped Loren get out on the other side.***

Loren: Now are you going to tell me where we are?

Eddie: Hold on! I'll tell you in a minute.

***Eddie led Loren to the top of the hill. There were a lot of candles surrounding a blanket. Eddie sighed and took the ring out of his pocket. He smiled and looked up at Loren.***

Loren: *took the blind-fold off and looked around* OMG OMG! *She looked down at Eddie and saw him down on one knee. She gasped and covered her mouth.*

Eddie: Lo, can you come over here? *Loren slowly walked closer to Eddie* Loren, I love you with all my heart. I wanted to do this a long time ago. I didn't know if I was ready a while ago, but now I'm definitely sure. I know that a few things have happened since we started dating, but I don't care about that right now. I know that no matter what can happen between us, I know that I will always be fighting for you no matter what. You are the reason I wake up every morning smiling. You made my heart whole again. I will love you forever and always. My relationship with you reminds me of my mom and my dad. *laughs* Every minute I spend with you makes me happier and happier. I don't want to live another minute without knowing you'll be mine forever. *by now Loren was crying* So, will you make me the happiest man ever and be my wife?

***Loren couldn't stop crying so all she did was smile and nod***

*Eddie smiled and put the ring on Loren's finger. He stood up and spun her around. He kissed her and held her tightly. Loren pulled away and looked into his eyes.*

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too, Mrs. Duran.

Loren: *smiled and kissed him again. Then they went to sit on the blanket*

Eddie: So you know what this means right?

Loren: What?

Eddie: Now you have to move in with me.

Loren: Oh do I?

Eddie: Yes, yes you do. It makes sense.

Loren: Okay. I'll just have to see what my mom will say to that.

Eddie: Oh, your mom already knows I proposed.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: I wouldn't ask you to marry me without telling her.

***Loren was on Eddie's lap, and Eddie was on the blanket. Their hands were entwined and they were both smiling looking out at their view.***

Loren: I never get sick of this view.

Eddie: I have another view up here. *he kissed her cheek*

***Loren laughs and turns around and kisses Eddie. She pulled away smiling, then turned around to look at the view again. While Loren was turned around, Eddie pulled out his phone to text Max. He texted him saying they were on their way back, and they would be there in twenty minutes.***

Eddie: Hey, Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: Let's go back.

Loren: Why can't we stay here?

Eddie: Your mom already cooked dinner and everything.

Loren: True, true. Let's go.

***Eddie and Loren blew out the candles, then grabbed the blanket, then they headed back to Eddie's car. While Eddie was driving, Loren grabbed his hand. He smiled, and continued driving. She held his hand and was playing with his fingers.***

***Nora, Max, Aid, Phil, Tyler, Cassia, Ian, and Mel were all at Nora's house. They were waiting for Loren and Eddie to get back. Mel was at the door keeping lookout for Eddie's car. Mel turned around when she saw Eddie's car come up the block.***

Mel: *yelling* They're here!

Nora: Everyone! Hide!

**Mel turned out the lights after everyone found a hiding spot. After turning out the lights, she ran over to Ian and crouched down next to him. ***

***Eddie parked the car and ran over to Loren's side. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get out. Once he closed the door and locked his car, he swooped Loren into his arms. Loren couldn't help from laughing.***

Loren: Hey, weren't they here earlier?

Eddie: Yeah, they were.

Loren: *shrugged* But, I'm hungry. *she pouted*

Eddie: I promise you'll get some food.

***With Loren still in Eddie's arms, Loren reached to open the door. Eddie walked inside and closed the door.***

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Loren: *jumps down from Eddie's arms and covers her mouth* Guys! What the heck! I ALMOST DIED!

Mel: We're glad we could be of assistance.

Nora: So..? *Loren held up her hand with Eddie's mom's ring on her finger*

**Nora, Mel, Aid, and Cassia smiled and ran over to hug Loren. They were all in like a group hug. Eddie walked over to his dad and gave him a hug. Phil, Tyler, and Ian walked over to Eddie and patted him on the back.***

Aid: OMG congrats guys!

Loren: Thanks, Aid!

Mel: Yeah! Not long before you guys make little Duran babies!

**Loren turned around and punched Mel in her arm. Mel winced and frowned at Loren. Loren smiled and walked over to Eddie who was leaning on the wall by the counter. She walked over to him and leaned onto him and smirked at Mel. Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head**

Eddie: How's my beautiful fiancé.

Loren: Mel is totally going to get it.

Eddie: *laughs* What are you talking about?

Loren: She said it won't be long until we start making little Duran babies.

Eddie: *laughs* Well that's true.

Loren: *hit Eddie on the arms* Dude!

Eddie: Ow! What?!

***Loren rolled her eyes at him and leaned back onto his chest again. The rest of the time at Nora's house was typical. Everyone ate dinner and Nora's famous pecan pie. They talked and joked around more about Eddie and Loren making little Duran babies. Loren wanted to hit everybody at the moment. But Eddie kept guarding her. After a few hours, everyone left and only Eddie, Loren, Max, and Nora were at the house.**

Nora: Hey, Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Nora: I'm spending the night with Max, so you and Eddie can stay here.

Loren: Oh, okay.

***Loren walks over to Eddie***

Eddie: Hey, babe.

Loren: You wanna spend the night here with me?

Eddie: Sure. But what about your mom?

Loren: Oh, she's spending the night with Max.

Eddie: Oh…*smirking*

Loren: What are you thinking about?

Eddie: Oh nothing…. *hugs Loren*

***Loren and Eddie clean up the kitchen while Nora packs her things to spend the night with Max. Eddie starts playing around and starts banging the dishes together. Loren had to push him on the ground to get him to stop.***

Eddie: *still on the ground* Ow! You like broke my arm!

Loren: Aww, poor baby. Need some help?

Eddie: No, but you're going to need some.

***Eddie jumped up and grabbed Loren. He started tickling her on her sides, that's where she is ticklish the most. She was laughing so hard she was crying now. She fell on the floor and Eddie kept tickling her***

Loren: MOM! M-MOM! HELP ME! MOM!

***Nora ran into the kitchen with Max following behind. They both laughed when they saw Loren on the ground laughing with Eddie tickling her. Eddie looked up at them and smiled, while still tickling her.***

Loren: WHAT T-THE HECK M-MOM! MAX AREN'T Y-YOU GUYS G-GONNA HELP M-ME?!

Nora: Nope! Sorry, Lo.

****Loren continued screaming and laughing. She had tears all over her face from laughing so hard. Nora and Max were about to leave when they still saw Eddie tickling Loren. He gave them a thumbs up as they walked out the door. As soon as they left, Eddie laid back onto Loren.****

Loren: WHAT THE HELL…. WHAT…THE…HELL…. GOSH GET OFF ME DURAN!

Eddie: I'm tired. I can't move.

Loren: What the heck you're flipping heavy!

***Loren continued to struggle for a minute and she finally got loose from Eddie. She got up and ran to her room. Eddie was following her. Loren tried to close the door but Eddie was too strong for her. He slowly walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist.***

Eddie: *whispering in her ear* You know, we should make little Durans.

Loren: Yeah okay whatever. *she started kissing him*

***They continued kissing as they backed up towards Loren's bed. Loren pushed Eddie onto her bed and continued kissing him. Eddie got on top of Loren and started kissing her neck. She ripped his shirt off and he did the same with hers. Things kept getting more and more intense until they made love right in Loren's bed. It was still early, but they both fell asleep holding each other.***

_How did you guys like this chapter?! I really hoped you guys liked it because I hate disappointing you guys. So, next chapter will be up in a little while. _

_#RLR (#ReadLoveReview)_

_Kidd_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Hey err body! I'M BACK! **** I thought you guys would love it if I would update this for you guys. So, enjoy my fanfiction. Eat grapes. Chew gum. Don't eat cheese **** Love my fanfic! Bye! MWAH!**

*****Loren and Eddie were asleep in Loren's bed. Loren was tossing and turning from a dream she was having.*****

**Loren's Dream:** _It was sunny in Tarzana, California. It was another normal day for Loren. She was hanging out with Eddie at her spot. They were on a blanket, Loren in Eddie's lap. Loren's eyes were closed as Eddie was singing softly into her ear. Everything was going perfect. That's the thing. WAS going perfect. That moment ended within a blink of the eye. The sky turned dark and things were turning scary. Somebody grabbed Eddie and pushed Loren off his lap. Loren got up as fast as she could and looked over and her mouth dropped. She saw Trent with a gun against Eddie's head. Eddie looked calm as ever, but that was only because Loren was there. Loren tried to step forward, but it felt like her feet were glued to the floor. She looked up at Trent and saw him smirk. She started crying and Trent started beating up Eddie. Right before her eyes, but she couldn't do a thing, she was trapped. Trent kicked, punched, and beat up Eddie as much as he could. He went unconscious, and Trent rolled him over to the edge of the hill. By now, Loren was screaming and Trent looked up at her. He kicked Eddie down the hill. Loren closed her eyes and kept screaming. When she opened them again, Trent was gone. He left her life, and now, he took Eddie out of her life as well._

****Loren woke up screaming and Eddie shaking her to wake up. When she woke up, she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. Eddie followed her, yelling her name, but she kept running. She ran outside (**_oh, p.s. they did have clothes on, that would be awkward)_** and fell onto the grass. She was crying into her hands and rocking back and forth. Eddie started calling her name again, and when she heard him call her name, she panicky looked up at him. He had sincerity in his eyes. She started crying even more. He walked over to her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, crying into his shoulder. He carried her inside and closed the door. He walked into her bedroom and sat down with her in his lap. She was clutching onto him tightly. When he moved her hair out of her face, she was still crying and her eyes were closed.****

**Eddie:** Lo, seriously, what's wrong?  
**Loren:** ***opens her eyes quickly*** Where's my laptop?

**Eddie:** Loren, seriously, I want you to talk to me.

**Loren:** ***runs to the table and opens her laptop*** I need to talk to Mel.

**Eddie:** Why can't you talk to me?

**Loren: *looks up at him with teary eyes*** Please, Eddie. Please.

**Eddie:** Okay. I'll go call Ian.

*****Eddie stepped into the kitchen and called Ian.*****

**Ian:** What the bloody hell?

**Eddie:** I'm sorry man. Is Mel there with you?

**Ian:** Yeah. We're watching a movie.

**Eddie:** Good, she's up. Tell her to video chat Loren ASAP, Loren just had like a panic attack and wants to talk to Mel.

**Ian:** Okay, she went into the other room and is video chatting her now.

**Eddie: **Thanks, man.

**Ian:** Anytime, mate.

(((_**VIDEO CHAT LOREN AND MEL**_)))

**Mel:** LO, LO! What's wrong?

**Loren:** He took him from me.

**Mel:** What are you talking about?

**Loren:** I was sleeping. Me and Eddie were at our spot when Trent showed up. H-he beat him. He kicked him, punched him, everything. I tried to do something, b-but my feet c-couldn't move. He k-killed him. T-took him from me. Then he disappeared, and t-there was nothing I could do about it. ***she bursts out crying***

**Mel:** Oh, Lo! But you know that Eddie won't go down that easily. He will always fight for you and to be able to stay by your side. Okay, Lo, no one will ever, I mean ever take Eddie from you. You two are perfect for each other. You two are like inseparable. There is nothing anyone or anything can do to tear you guys apart.

**Loren:** ***smiles***

**Mel:** There's the smile!

**Loren:** Thank you, Mel. You always make me feel better. When I see you later I will hug you to death.

**Mel:** I can't wait for that. Look Lo, you should go talk to your man because I'm watching this movie, and seeing Ryan Gosling makes me want to jump into the screen (_**Ian: **__I heard that!)_I'll talk to you later. Okay, Lo?  
**Loren:** Yeah. Thank you, Mel. I love you so much.

**Mel:** Love you too, Lo.

****Loren closed her laptop and smiled. Mel was always so good to her. They were inseparable best friends too. They always will be like that. Loren got up and walked into the living room and saw Eddie leaning on the fridge. She walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, and kissed her cheek.****

**Eddie:** You're okay now, right? ***Loren nodded* **Good, I don't like it when you're scared or upset. It makes me the same way.

**Loren:** Well thank you. I'm fine now. I'm totally jealous of Mel right now.

**Eddie: *looks confused* **Why?

**Loren:** Because she's watching that Ryan Gosling movie.

**Eddie:** Which one?

**Loren:** Who cares?

**Eddie: *laughs*** Yeah, okay. You do know that I know him right?

**Loren:** OMG REALLY?! Can I meet him?

**Eddie:** Maybe. One day. I promise.

**Loren: *smiles*** Yay!

**Eddie:** ***pouts*** Noo….

**Loren:** Don't worry, you'll always be hotter than Ryan Gosling.

**Eddie:** ***smiles*** You'll always be the most beautiful woman…EVER.

*****Loren smiles and hugs Eddie again. He kisses her head and her cheek, and smiles.*****

**Eddie's thoughts:** _I'm so lucky to have Loren. I love a girl with a heart. And she has a big heart of gold. I can't wait for her to finally be my wife. I love her so, so, so, so, so much it drives me crazy sometimes._

*****Eddie and Loren go over to the couch. They grabbed a blanket, and started to watch a movie. (Can't think of a good one) Loren fell asleep with her head on Eddie's chest and a smile on her face. After finishing the movie, Eddie carried Loren to her room and put her into her bed. He slipped in with her and wrapped his arms around her. As soon as Eddie did that, Loren turned around and put her head on Eddie's chest again.*****

*****(((**_**Ian and Mel and Ian's place)))*****_

_*******_**Ian and Mel were on Ian's couch watching a movie. Mel was cuddled up on Ian's lap with a cover over them both. Mel was slowly falling asleep. And Ian was watching her.*****

**Ian:** Hey, love?

**Mel: **she quickly opens her eyes.** **Yeah?

**Ian:** We can go up to bed if you want to.

**Mel:** No… I want to stay here… ***she smiles and lays her head back on his chest***

**Ian:** Okay…. Wait I have a question, love.

**Mel:** Yeah?

**Ian:** What do you _really_ think about Eddie and Loren getting married?

**Mel:** What do you mean? I'm happy for them.

**Ian:** Yeah…But there's a hesitation.

**Mel:** Well, I just feel like I'm losing her. She's my best friend, like a sister, and I feel like I'm going to lose her when she marries Eddie.

**Ian:** Trust me, that won't happen. Loren won't let that happen. Even though she loves Eddie, she definitely loves you more.

**Mel: *smiles*** Yeah, I don't know what I was worried about.

******Mel gets up and her and Ian go upstairs to bed. They snuggle close to each other and fall asleep almost instantly.******

*****Eddie and Loren were sleeping. Loren shot up when she heard knocks on the door. She got up slowly trying hard not to wake up Eddie. She then quietly ran to the door and opened it. She had a confused look when she opened it. There was a tall brunette with a smirk on her face.*****

**Loren:** Umm, can I help you.

**Girl:** Where's Eddie?

**Loren: **EDDIE!

*****Eddie gets up and quickly walks to the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes and was frowning slightly. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the brunette at the door. She was crossing her arms and had a smirk on her face.*****

**Eddie:** What the hell, Leah?

**Loren:** Eddie who is this?!

**Eddie:** Babe don't worry about it. She's just an ex.

**Leah:** Oh, no. I'm not just an ex, Eddie. Seems like you still love me.

*****Loren looked from Leah to Eddie and sighed. Eddie saw and walked over to Eddie and wrapped his arms around her waist.*****

**Eddie:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Leah: **This ***she pulls out her phone and shows a pic of her and Eddie kissing.***

*****Loren gasps and pushes Eddie off of her. She pushes Leah out of her house and slams the door in her face. She runs to her bedroom with tears coming down her face. Eddie follows her. She stops and turns around to look at Eddie.*****

**Loren:** I trusted you!

**Eddie:** Lo, I swear that was fake.

****Eddie tries to grab her waist but Loren just pushes him away. She has tears flooding down her face. She looked up at Eddie with hurt and anger in her eyes. She sighed and walked to her room.****

**Eddie:** Lo I swear she is a complete creep! She's always been out for me.

**Loren:** Well we've been dating for months and I've never seen or heard from her.

**Eddie:** Lo, I love you I swear. I am not that type of person you know that!

**Loren:** EXPLAIN THE PICTURE, EDDIE!

**Eddie:** Lo, I can't.

**Loren:** Great! I HATE YOU!

*****Loren pushes Eddie out of her room and slams the door, then locking it. She cried and slid down the door crying. She looked at the ring on her finger, and felt the necklace around her neck. She angrily took the necklace and the ring off her finger. She opened the door and Eddie was still standing there. With the ring and necklace in one hand, she grabbed Eddie with the other and walked towards the door. She opened the door, then she looked at him again, and he had a confused look on his face. Without words, she grabbed his hand and put the ring and necklace in it. He looked at what Loren put in his hand, then looked back at her with tears now forming in his eyes. Loren pushed him out of her house and slammed the door. Eddie continued knocking for about ten minutes, but then he left, crying, and going back to his penthouse.*****

_**OKAY, guys. Don't hate me here. Things may or may not get fixed in this story. Will leddie get back together? What will Mel and Ian think when they find out? Keep reading to find out1 Don't forget to review mi lovelies! Love you guys!**_

_**Kidd'**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**Ok. Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated I like three days… My school gives TONS of homework…. And let me say, middle school is tough, especially 8****th**** grade. I fell asleep and didn't finish my homework, so that can be described in one word: SCREWED.. But today is Saturday, so I'm straight. So, here's another chapter…**

*****When Eddie got back to his penthouse, he wiped the tears from his face. He said hello to Jeffery and went upstairs. Once he got inside, he popped out the alcohol. He took almost fifteen shots of his alcohol, and passed out on the couch.*****

*****Loren was however still awake crying her eyes out. She was against the door with her head in her knees. She sat up, wiped her eyes, and went to change her clothes. She grabbed a jacket and put her shoes on. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove to Ian's place. She like needed to talk to Mel. When she got there, the doorman let her up and she quickly went upstairs. She knocked on the door, and Mel opened. Mel saw Loren with messed up hair, puffy eyes from crying, and her face was burning red. Mel quickly let her inside.*****

**Mel:** OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG LOREN?

**Loren:** ***crying in between*** H-his ex s-showed up a-and showed me a picture o-of them k-kissing. It l-looked like t-the shirt h-he was wearing like t-two days go. I thought he loved me, Mel.

**Mel:** He didn't defend himself or anything?

**Loren:** N-no he just s-stood there.

**Mel:** Aww, Lo. I'm so sorry. You want to stay here? ***Loren nodded.***

****Mel went and grabbed Loren a blanket. Loren laid across the couch and Mel wrapped the blanket around her. Loren was asleep in about 5 minutes. Her face was still red and she was frowning slightly. Mel sighed when Loren fell asleep. She absolutely wanted to kill Eddie at the moment. Ian came into the room and put his hands on Mel's shoulders.****

**Ian:** What's up with Lo, love?

**Mel:** Eddie like legit cheated on her.

**Ian:** WHAT?! No, no, no something must be up.

**Mel:** Like what?! This girl came to Loren's house and showed her a picture of Eddie and the girl kissing. Loren got pissed and kicked him out. I think she gave him the ring and necklace back because I don't see them on her.

**Ian:** Well love I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Eddie.

**Mel:** Okay, babe. ***Ian kisses her on the cheek***

******When Ian arrived at Eddie's place, Jeffery let him up and he hurried upstairs. The door was unlocked and he was shocked by what he saw. There was broken glass everywhere. Loren's necklace and ring were on the piano. Eddie was passed out on the couch. He sighed and walked over to the kitchen. He filled a glass with cold water and walked over to Eddie and poured it on him. Eddie quickly sat up and started coughing.******

**Eddie:** WHAT THE HELL?!

**Ian:** You need to talk to me…NOW!

**Eddie:** What did I do?

**Ian:** You should know, explain.

**Eddie:** Forget it. I don't have to. Will explaining myself get Loren back.

**Ian:** That's your choice.

**Eddie: *sighs*** Ok, so Leah called me one night threatening to break me and Loren up. So I agreed to meet with her at Rumor when she just grabbed me and kissed me, end of story. I pushed her off! I didn't do anything wrong. I just want Loren back!

**Ian:** I know, mate. You just need to come talk to her.

**Eddie:** Where is she?

**Ian:** At my place with Mel.

**Eddie:** Can you drive me?

**Ian:** Sure, come on.

*****Ian and Eddie walked out of Eddie's penthouse. Ian drove Eddie back to his place.*****

*****Loren and Mel were up watching cartoons. They were both on the couch, but Loren was lying down with her head in Mel's lap. When Ian came through the door, Mel and Loren smiled. But when they saw Eddie, both the smiles wiped off their faces. Loren sat up and Mel grabbed her hand. Loren put her head in Mel's shoulder, she didn't want to be crying. *****

**Mel:** What the hell Ian! You didn't say you'd bring him back here!

**Ian:** They need to talk, and it is my house.

**Mel:** Not going to happen.

****Mel got up and grabbed Loren's hand. She dragged Loren with her to the guest room. Before out of sight from the guys, Loren looked back at Eddie. He looked hurt, and she knew he was definitely drunk earlier. She turned back around and continued walking to the guestroom with Mel. When they were both in there, Mel slammed the door.****

**Mel:** I'm sorry, Lo. I didn't know he would do that.

**Loren:** He looked drunk. I think I hurt him.

**Mel:** He hurt you first, Lo.

**Loren:** Yeah, I know. Can we go to my house?

**Mel:** Sure. Do you want me to spend the night?

**Loren:** Please.

*****Loren and Mel walked out the door, trying not to be noticed. They walked over to the couch and put their shoes on. Mel grabbed Loren's car keys and they sprinted towards the door. But before they could leave, Eddie and Ian sprinted out of Ian's room. Eddie grabbed Loren's arm, but she quickly jerked away, causing her to fall on the floor. Mel pushed Eddie and helped Loren up. Loren stood behind Mel and looked down at the ground.******

**Eddie:** Lo, please.

**Mel:** Eddie, please just leave her alone. She just wants her space.

**Ian:** Babe, but that isn't your call. Ask Loren.

*****Everyone turned to look at Loren. She looked up at everybody, then slowly shook her head.*****

**Eddie:** Loren, please. I can't go on without you. I love you, Lo.

*****Loren sighed and looked down at the floor. She then looked at Mel. She walked over to Eddie and grabbed his hand. Loren pulled him up to the guest bedroom and closed the door.*****

**Loren:** Why didn't you defend yourself when Leah showed me that picture?

**Eddie:** Because I was shocked.

**Loren:** So… What is that supposed to mean?

**Eddie:** I was shocked because when it happened, I didn't know somebody got a picture of it.

**Loren:** So you did kiss her?!

**Eddie:** No, Loren I-

**Loren:** I don't care. We're done Eddie.

******Loren ran out of the room with Eddie following her. Loren grabbed Melissa's hand and they walked out of Ian's place. Eddie threw himself onto the couch and started crying.*****

**((****_**LOREN AND MEL…LOREN'S CAR**))**_

**Loren:** He did kiss her.

**Mel:** I swear I'm going to kill him.

**Loren:** No, don't do that.

**Mel:** Yeah, yeah. I don't care what you say, I'm going to beat his ass.

**Loren: *laughs*** Okay whatever Mel.

**Mel:** So, what are you going to do?

**Loren:** I don't know, Mel. I mean, I still love him, I just don't know what to do.

**Mel:** it'll be okay. Time is the only thing you need.

**Loren:** Yeah, I know.

*****Loren and Mel pull into Loren's driveway. They get into the house and their mouths fly open by who is sitting on the couch.****

**Loren & Mel:** OH MY GOD!

**There you go! Keep the R & R going guys! Love you. Enjoy! Oh, don't hate me just yet. Things will get better.**

**Kidd**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**Well hello again! I'm doing absolutely nothing so you guys might get a few more chapters! Yeah, as I said before. Keep the R & R going… Please tell me if you don't like something, I want to please you guys…. Enjoy everyone!**

*****Loren and Mel were standing in the doorway with their mouths wide open.*****

**Loren:** I thought I told you to stay away from me!

**Person:** Does it look like I care?!

**Loren:** H-How the hell did you g-get in my house Cameron?!

**Cam:** Like I'll tell you. But what I do know is, you're mine, forever and always.

**Loren:** No I'm not! You can't own me.

**Cam:** Oh, I'm sure that I can…

*****Cam got closer to Loren and touched her face. Loren slapped his hand away.*****

**Mel:** Loren, stop it! Cam, leave her alone!

**Cam:** Excuse me, who brought you into this?

**Mel:** Well, I did, and Lo is my friend, so I can do whatever I want!

**Cam:** Oh, shut up!

****Cam charged for Mel. He knocked her down and she hit her head, passing out****

**Loren:** WHAT THE HELL, CAM!

**Cam:** You, on the other hand, are coming with me.

**Loren:** No, I'm not!

**Cam:** Keep thinking that, babe!

*****Cam grabbed Loren and ran out the door, he tied her hands and legs, and put her in the back seat. She kept screaming and screaming. Cam then duck taped her mouth. Loren was crying hysterically. She wished she stayed with Eddie at this point.*****

*****After about 10 minutes, Mel woke up. She quickly got up and searched the house for Loren. She saw nothing but a few broken things on the ground. She quickly grabbed her phone. She first called Nora and told her to hurry back to the house. She called Ian next.*****

**((****_**PHONE CALL IAN AND MEL**))**_

**Ian:** Hey, love.

**Mel:** IAN, PLEASE YOU AND EDDIE COME TO LOREN'S HOUSE QUICK!

**Ian:** What's wrong?!

**Mel:** Long story. Just please hurry!

**Ian:** Okay, love.

*****Eddie was passed out with his face in the couch. Ian walked over to him and started hitting him*****

**Eddie:** QUIT IT!

**Ian:** Ed get your ass up now! ****Eddie quickly shot up****

**Eddie:** What's wrong?

**Ian:** I don't know. Mel called me saying for both of us to hurry to Loren's house quick. She didn't tell me what happened.

**Eddie:** Kay let's go.

*****Ian and Eddie rushed out the door and headed to Loren's house. When they got there, they saw a lot of police cars around Loren's house. They also saw Nora crying, and Max had his arms around her. Mel was in the back of an ambulance getting her head checked out. Ian ran over to Mel and Eddie ran over to Nora and Max.*****

**Eddie:** Nora, Pops, what's going on?

**Nora:** ***about to charge at Eddie, Max pulled her back*** I swear Eddie I'm going to kill you!

**Max:** Eddie, seriously?

**Eddie; **What the hell did I do?!

**Max:** Cameron kidnapped Loren. We have no idea where they are. Mel told us that her and Loren ran back here after hearing Eddie cheated on Loren.

**Eddie:** I didn't cheat on her!

**Max:** Then what do you call it?

**Eddie:** Leah threatened me. So, I met up with her to ask her what she wanted when she out of the blue kissed me. I guess someone took a picture, but I swear Pops I pushed her off.

**Max:** I believe you. I know I raised you well.

**Eddie:** I love her…. I'm going to kill Cam.

\_**Line Break_/**

**Loren:** What the hell Cam I've been nothing but nice to you!

**Cam:** Shut up! You rejected me. And if I can't have you, neither will that little pretty boy rock star of yours.

**Loren:** Whatever! You're never going to get away with this.

**Cam:** I'm pretty sure I will.

**Loren:** I'm out of here!

**Cam:** Not sure you want to do that!

*****Loren turned around and saw that Cam had a gun. She put her hands up surrendering to him. He pointed the gun to the bed and Loren slowly sat on the bed. Cam smiled and put the gun on the table. He tied Loren's hands behind her back and smiled. He started kissing Loren's neck. Loren tried to push away but Cam kept grabbing her. He started unbuttoning her shirt and Loren started crying. She was murmuring Eddie's name and Cam slapped her across the face. Loren really wanted Eddie now*****

****Mel slowly got off of the chair she was sitting in. She walked with Ian over to Eddie, Nora, and Max. She started hitting Eddie in the back of the head. Ian had to pull Mel away from Eddie.****

**Eddie:** I KNOW MEL, I KNOW. None of this would've happened if it weren't for me. I'm sorry, okay, she wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain.

**Mel:** She told me she still loved you, all she needed was time.

**Eddie:** I love her…I need her…. I want her in my arms right now.

**Mel:** I know. We'll find her.

****Loren was asleep on a mattress on the floor. She was wearing a big t- shirt. She was dreaming about Eddie and the first time they met. She loved him. She was thinking she overreacted and she didn't let him talk. She missed him so much and would give anything just to see him again.****

**Cam:** Wake up b*tch!

**Loren:** Don't call me that. I have a name.

**Cam:** SHUT UP smart ass!

**Loren:** Gosh, whatever.

**Cam:** Keep in mind I can hurt you, Lo.

**Loren:** Just know you will regret everything you do to me, or plan on doing.

**Cam:** That's what you think.

**Loren:** Ugh! I want to go home!

**Cam:** Well you're stuck with me.

**Loren: *sarcastically*** Oh, lucky me.

*****Cam walked over to Loren and kicked her in the stomach. In response, she screamed and clutched her stomach. She had tears dripping from her face and her eyes were closed.*****

**Cam:** Don't be a smart ass with me, Loren.

***_**THE NEXT AFTERNOON*****_

_******_**Eddie was sitting on the piano bench looking at the pictures of him and Loren. His eyes were watery. He was thinking of how stupid he was letting Loren go like that. He needed to find her pronto. He knew what Cam was capable of, and it wasn't anything good.****

****Nora was with Max at his place. She stayed up all night crying into Max's arms, while Max was comforting her the entire time. She wanted to kill Eddie, but he really did do nothing wrong, well except letting Loren slip away. Nora knew that Eddie was doing everything he could to find her.****

****Mel stayed the night with Ian at his place. She cried her way to sleep the night before. She cried all over Ian's shirt. Ian knew that if they didn't find Loren soon, Mel would do something stupid, and they would really regret it.****

****Eddie got dressed and headed to look for Joe, Max's private investigator. When he found him, he started talking about finding Loren.****

**Eddie:** Joe, are there any records of that kid Cameron.

**Joe:** Are you sure it was that kid?

**Eddie:** Yeah. Mel said she remembers Cam sitting on Loren's couch when they got back last night. Cam pushed Mel and she hit her head. That's all she remembers.

**Joe:** Ok. ***looks on his computer*** He works with those people Phil Sanders used to work for. Colorado, that's his name. He has a lot of warehouses about an hour away from here. That would be my best guess.

**Eddie:** Thank you, Joe.

**Joe:** No problem, Ed.

*****Eddie left Joe's office and went to MK. He called everyone and told them to meet him there.*****

**Eddie:** I know he has her in a warehouse. I talked to Joe.

**Max:** So what do you suggest we do?

**Eddie:** We go down there… duh!

**Nora:** So, we go down there. Then what?

**Eddie:** Bring the cops with us, then gain up on Cameron, then get Loren.

**Mel:** I'm with ya! I can kick him in the balls right?

**Eddie:** Um…sure.

**Mel:** Yay!

*****Eddie and Max both called the police. When they got to MK, Eddie told them to follow them for backup. Eddie, Mel, and Ian drove together. And Nora and Max drove together. They drove for about an hour. They saw a bunch of warehouses. They got out the car and just looked at the warehouses. Then they heard a few screams. They started running.*****

*****Cam was hitting Loren with wood and kicked her in the stomach a few times. Loren kept screaming and screaming.*****

**Loren:** STOP IT! STOP PLEASE!

**Cam:** What did I tell you about being smart, Loren?

**Loren:** Just stop it. I'll stop if you stop!

**Cam:** I'm sorry. But that doesn't work with me.

****Loren kept screaming and crying.****

*****Eddie, Mel, and Ian were running towards the screams they heard. The cops were running after them. Eddie reached a warehouse that he was sure Loren was in. He started kicking the door and he saw it. Loren was on the floor beat up and crying. Cam was standing up with a gun in his hand. He quickly pointed it at Loren. Eddie snatched a gun from the cops and pointed it at Cam.*****

**Eddie:** Just drop it!

**Cam:** I don't think so. Nope, not going to happen.

**Officer:** Cam, drop the damn gun!

**Cam:** What did I just say?!

******One gun went off, and instantly so did another…*******

**Heehee… Like I've been saying, don't hate me just yet. I promise things will get better. Just keep on reading!**

**Kidd**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**Hello my beautiful people! I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating. Eighth grade is soo hard at my school, with all the homework, and music school, and other music priorities. But, here I am. I hope you guys love this chapter! Bye, enjoy!**

*****Cam fell to the ground after yelling really loudly. The other bullet bounced off the wood and hit the window in the back of the warehouse. Officers called an ambulance for Cam and they took him to the hospital. Eddie ran to Loren who was on the ground. She was holding her stomach and her eyes were closed shut tightly.*****

**Eddie:** Babe?... Lo… Please answer me.

**Loren:** ***slowly lifting her head off the ground*** Huh?

**Eddie:** Uh uh… You'll be okay…He can't hurt you anymore.

**Loren:** A-Are you sure?

**Eddie:** I'm positive.

**Loren:** ***smiles faintly*** Good… M-My stomach hurts…M-My head hurts…. Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Loren:** Can you take me home?

**Eddie:** Sure, babe. Let's go.

*****Eddie slowly lifted up Loren into his arms. She leaned her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Eddie and Loren, along with Mel and Ian, got into Eddie's car and started driving behind Nora and Max to head to Nora's house. Eddie still had Loren in his arms. She had her eyes closed and was crying faintly. Eddie was rocking her back and forth and was whispering into her ear.*****

**Loren:** ****crying and whispering**** E-Eddie I'm s-so sorry… I-I s-should've let y-you explain. I'm s-such an idiot!

**Eddie:** ***whispering*** No, Lo, it's not your fault. I would've acted the same way if I was in your position. Okay, it was not your fault.

**Loren: *whispering*** A-Are you sure?

**Eddie: *whispering*** I'm very positive.

**Mel:** Lo, I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to protect you.

**Loren:** I-It's okay, M-Mel it wasn't y-your fault. Hey, E-Eddie?

**Eddie: **Yeah, Lo?

**Loren:** I-I love you.

****Eddie hugged her tighter and kissed her lightly on the forehead.****

**Eddie:** I love you too. Hey, Ian, are we almost there? I need to get Loren cleaned up.

**Ian:** Yeah, mate. We'll be there in like five minutes.

**Eddie:** Okay.

*****When Ian parked the car in front of Nora's house, Eddie looked down and saw Loren asleep. He carefully nudged her to wake up. He got out of the car with Loren in his arms. He walked to the door and walked in after Mel and Ian. When he walked in, Max and Nora stood up.*****

**Nora:** Oh, my poor baby!

**Loren:** M-Mom?

**Nora:** ***quickly walking over to Loren*** Yes, sweetie?

**Loren:** D-Do you h-have any pie?

**Nora: *laughs*** Yeah, Lo. Eddie, can you clean her up first please?

**Eddie:** Sure, Nora. I actually was going to ask you that anyway.

*****Eddie carries Loren into her room and closes the door. He walked over to her bed and carefully laid her down. When he tried to walk away to her bathroom, she grabbed his arm. He kneeled down and looked at her.*****

**Loren:** ***with her voice cracking and eyes barely open.*** Nooo, stay with me.

**Eddie:** I'm just getting medicine and a cloth from your bathroom.

**Loren:** Noo, I want you right here.

**Eddie:** Okay, Lo. I'm just trying to get you cleaned up.

**Loren:** Noo, it's going to hurt.

**Eddie:** Well, I'm not going to leave you like this.

**Loren:** Okay.

****Eddie smiled and kissed Loren on her cheek. Then, he walked into Loren's bathroom and grabbed the rubbing alcohol, and a warm towel. He walked back and heard Loren humming I'm Alive with her eyes closed. He smiled and walked over to her bedside. He knelt down and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.****

**Eddie:** Ready?

**Loren:** ***with her eyes still closed.*** I swear to Bob if this hurts I will beat the living shit out of you. Understood?

**Eddie:** ***laughs*** Yes, madam.

****Eddie took Loren's hand and kissed the back of it. He held her hand while he took the alcohol, and used another cloth to damp it on the cuts on Loren's face. She gripped his hand tighter and winced. Once he was done with the rubbing alcohol, he took the warm cloth and damped it on her face. She relaxed and smiled. He put the towels on the floor and looked at her. She opened her eyes fully for the first time in hours.****

**Eddie:** There are those beautiful brown eyes.

**Loren:** ***smiles*** Thank you. Can you do me a favor?

**Eddie:** Sure, babe. What's up.

**Loren: *sitting up and places her hand out*** Can you help me?

**Eddie:** Sure.

*****Eddie takes Loren's hand and helps her get out of bed. He was about to lift her into his arms when she stopped him.*****

**Loren: **No! I can do this.

**Eddie:** Okay, babe.

*****Still holding Eddie's hand, Loren slowly walks out of her room and into the kitchen to where Max, Mel, Ian, and Nora were.*****

**Nora:** There's my baby. Do you still want pie, Lo?

**Loren:** OMG mom, yes! Thank you so much!

*****Nora laughed and handed Loren the plate of pie. Before Loren could start digging in, Eddie grabbed her hand. He walked with her over to the couch and sat down. He gently pulled her on top of his lap. She smiled and started eating her pie. Mel and Ian left to go back to Ian's place.*****

**Loren:** Hey, Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Loren:** Can I stay at your place tonight?

**Eddie:** I don't know. I think your mom would want you here with her.

**Loren:** But, I want to stay with you.

**Eddie: *kisses her cheek*** Okay, Lo. Just go ask her.

**Loren: **Okay. I'm so excited for next week.

**Eddie:** I know! Your birthday is coming up. I know exactly what I'm going to get you.

**Loren:** No, no. I don't want anything.

**Eddie:** Yeah, yeah, okay, I'm still getting you something.

**Loren:** Yeah, okay. I'll be right back I'm going to talk to my mom.

*****Loren takes her plate and gets off of Eddie's lap. She slowly walked into the kitchen where her mom was. Eddie watched her walk all the way into the kitchen. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Max saw him and walked over and sat on the couch next to him.*****

**Max:** Hey! What's up, Ed.

**Eddie:** Hey, Pop. I just told Loren I know exactly what I was getting her for her birthday. But, I actually don't know. I want to propose to her again so badly, but I just wanted to wait some time. What do you think?

**Max:** Well, I think you should propose again. Just make it even more special. Do something that proves your love for her will last infinitely. Don't just take her to your spot, do something that is a little over the tops, but it shows you lover her.

**Eddie:** Okay, thanks Pop.

*****Loren and Nora's conversation.*****

**Loren:** Mom, can I go to Eddie's tonight?

**Nora:** Are you sure you can handle going over there?

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Nora:** You guys aren't going to fight again, right? Because we see where that got us.

**Loren:** Mom, I'll be fine. I know for sure now that Eddie wouldn't cheat on me. He was cheated on before and it broke his heart. I know he wouldn't hurt me like that.

**Nora:** Yeah, he is a nice boy. He wouldn't hurt you. If he did, he would have to deal with me. Sure, Lo. Go ahead to Eddie's, but be careful.

**Loren:** Thanks, mom. Oh, wait, how are you and Max?

**Nora: *laughed*** We're great, honey, thank you. You should get to Eddie's. It's getting late.

**Loren:** Ok. ***laughs*** Bye, mom.

**Nora:** Bye, mom.

*****Loren hugs her mom and walks over to Eddie. She sits on his lap and kisses his cheek. She then rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled. Max got off the couch and walked over to Nora who was in the kitchen.*****

**Eddie:** Hey, babe! What's up?

**Loren:** My mom said yes. Can we go? I'm kind of tired.

**Eddie:** Sure, babe. Let me just say goodbye to Pop and Nora.

**Loren:** Okay.

*****Loren and Eddie went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Nora and Max. Afterwards, they left and the driver picked Eddie and Loren up from Nora's house. Eddie pulled Loren on top of his lap. She sighed and put her head in the crook of his neck.*****

**Eddie:** Hey, Lo, what's wrong?

**Loren:** …..

**Eddie:** Lo!

**Loren:** …Huh?

**Eddie:** Are you okay?

**Loren:** Oh… n-no. Not really.

**Eddie:** What's up?

**Loren:** Well, we're not going to have any problems are we?

**Eddie: *laughed*** No, babe. We're not going to have any problems, okay? I promise.

**Loren:** Well okay.

*****Loren leaned back onto Eddie a little more. She grabbed his hand and started tracing circles on the back of it. Eddie laughed and kissed her cheek.*****

**Eddie: **You having fun there?

**Loren:** Yes actually. ***laughs*** You're hands are so big!

**Eddie: *pulls his hand away*** Are not!

**Loren:** Are too!

**Eddie:** Ugh! Whatever!

****Loren laughed and hugged Eddie. She kissed him lightly and continued laughing. She turned around to look at Eddie again and saw him pouting.****

**Loren:** Aww, did I hurt your feelings Duran?

**Eddie:** What, no! I-I just… umm

**Loren:** Yeah I'm just going to take that as if I hurt your feelings.

**Eddie: **….Hey, Lo?

**Loren:** Yeah?

**Eddie:** I love you.

**Loren:** I love you too. You know, I hated fighting with you.

**Eddie:** I hated that too. So, do we agree not to fight again? To be together forever and always?

**Loren:** Agreed.

**Eddie:** Good.

*****Eddie took out the necklace Loren had before out of his pocket. He moved Loren's hair out of the way and put the necklace around her neck. When he finished, he smiled and lightly kissed her neck.*****

_**SO, I guess this means Leddie is officially together again…Forever and Always. I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating. That should change now. I hope you guys like this chapter.**_


End file.
